Captivity
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Sent on a mission to capture strong hearts, Demyx encounters Aerith. Upon realizing her heart is strong, he tries to steal it by getting close to her. However, after discovered as a Nobody, Demyx kidnaps Aerith taking her to Castle Oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Summary- **Sent on a mission to capture strong hearts, Demyx encounters Aerith in her garden in Hollow Bastion. Upon realizing her heart is strong, he tries to steal it by getting close to her. However, after discovered as a Nobody, Demyx kidnaps Aerith taking her to Castle Oblivion.

**Captivity**

**Chapter 1**

His room was dark and with no windows present. No type of furnishings stood in the room other than a large bed with four posts, surrounded by curtains. The curtains were white and black, similar to the color of his room. The curtains would obscure anyone's vision of the person lying in the bed. The room was plain unlike his associates' rooms that are more outlandish. He did not need material items to be happy. The emptiness seemed enjoyable. That is how he liked it, private.

Lying in the bed was a single blonde haired green-eyed man. He lay above the white and black covers dressed in a hooded black robe. His hands covered with black gloves and his feet shoved into dull black boots. Lying against him was a large instrument, known as a sitar. The sitar's colors reminded him of the ocean. Maybe that is why he was able to manipulate water. He strummed the strings lazily as he stared at the curtains draped at the top of his bed.

Demyx's fingertips strummed gently as he played another cord of a nameless song, yet one he wanted to play. Why did he want to play it? Maybe it was a memory that he long forgotten. He did not know but then again when he laid like this, these random things came to his mind. However, he knew they would vanish. The moment something came up, his superiors would call to him and make him do their bidding.

Demyx, member number IX of Organization XIII. Demyx is the Melodious Nocturne. Yes, that was who he is. He came to be from someone who lost his heart and became a heartless. He never thought so much of it when he was on a mission or doing some pathetic job around the castle. No, when he laid here with nothing but his sitar and his thoughts he thought of everything and questioned anything.

He strummed again, the note lingering around his room. He closed his eyes and as if in a trance began to play a simple melody. It reminded him of the rain. How beautiful and calming the rain was. He knew because he could create it using his sitar. Maybe that was another reason why he never had anything his room but his bed. He would flood it with his rain and then lay in the soothing liquid until one of his superiors yelled at him.

The superiors scolded him more than they scolded anyone else. He was not fierce as the others, most considered him pathetic, weak, and probably worthless to the organization. At least, that is what he assumed.

"Sleeping again, Demyx?" A voice called out from behind the curtains.

Demyx sat up from his bed and watched as a man in a robe similar to his pulled back the curtain. He had long flaxen hair reaching past his shoulder blades. His eyes were wide and he had a long face. He was Vexen, number four.

"No, just waiting for another order from you guys." Demyx mused.

"Good," Vexen said, not catching the hint of sarcasm in Demyx's voice. "Because the leader wants more strong hearts and wants you to bring it."

Demyx let out a soft groan. He hated going out to steal hearts. Last time he did, he got in trouble for not bringing back a "strong" heart. What constituted as a strong heart anyway? Is it someone eligible to join the organization when his or her heart is gone?

"We found a perfect place where several strong hearts exist." Vexen smirked.

"And where is it?" the lower member asked.

"A place called Hollow Bastian."

**X, X, X,**

Hollow Bastian, the former residence of several of the superior Organization members lived. The place looked like an old fashion world mixed with magic and technology. The houses looked like cottages and a large castle stood in the center of the world. The residence seemed at peace and oblivious of anything since the worlds were no longer connected and no heartless attacks. The Organization liked the element of surprise. It gave them an edge over worlds and the ability to steal more hearts.

Demyx appeared from a portal, his hood drawn over his head. He stood atop of a house overlooking the marketplace of Hollow Bastian. The place did not seem busy, probably because of the morning hours. Time traveled differently in each world. While inside of Castle Oblivion, his home, he never took note of the time. He slept when he wanted to whether it is morning, noon, or night. Many of the Organization members did what they wanted when the superiors were not spouting orders.

Demyx noted that the clothing in this world did not go along with the architecture. Demyx traveled to many worlds and this one seemed mixed up. Even though it screamed old fashion, the people were modern. He looked down at his simple black robe and realized this would definitely not fit in with the crowd. It looked too suspicious and he needed not be conspicuous.

He eyed the stores and spotted a clothing store. The owner was hanging items of clothing outside his shop for showing. Demyx saw a pair of dark denim pants and short sleeve black shirt. There was also this ocean blue long sleeve shirt and black studded leather belt. Yes, that could be a good look for him. He did not need shoes, since his boots would go well with the look anyway.

He jumped across the rooftops, skillfully. He made sure he would be quick and no one would spot him. Once on top of the clothing store he peered over the edge and saw the owner's back to him. Quickly, he glanced around before snatching the clothes off the hangers.

He stripped out of his robe and the clothing he wore under and sent them through a portal back to the castle. He dressed in the denim and noted how nice and baggy they were. Yes, he could easily move around in these if a struggle were to ensue. He laced the black studded belt around him and buckled it, securing his pants to keep from anything, embarrassing happening.

He placed on the black short-sleeved shirt, which was tight around his well-defined body. Of course, he was not overly muscular but very nicely built in a lean toned way. He placed on the blue shirt over it but hated it. He tore off the sleeves of the shirt creating a makeshift vest. All in all Demyx liked his look. It suited him in way that made him, in his opinion, look good. He ran a hand through his blonde locks, satisfied with himself.

He leaped out off the rooftop on his search to find a strong heart. Walking down the streets he watched as children passed him. It would be easy to snatch one of their hearts. Demyx held out his hand ready to send a swarm of nobodies at them but then thought better of it. It was not that he felt bad at all. He had no feelings. He needed a strong heart. It was not that a child heart was weak, it would just be too easy and obtaining a heart. Easy could mean that the heart was not truly strong. At least it would not a strong enough heart to create an actual Nobody like himself.

Demyx sighed and moved on. He walked past so many people but none of them seemed exactly what his superiors were looking for. At times, he began to think of just snagging any heart and then claiming it was strong. Yet, he did not want the hassle of being verbally bashed. He continued sulking as he walked up and down the streets.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small group of people, four people to be exact. One was an older man with a long white beard, wearing blue robes and a hat. The second man was a blonde haired man around his late thirties probably. He wore a white shirt with blue denim pants. Hanging out of his mouth seemed to be a stem from a plant of some sort. The other two were a taller man with long brown hair and a distinctive scar across his face and a short black haired girl.

Demyx pondered them for a moment. The four of seemed different from the random town members he passed. On the other hand, maybe it was the fact that he was sick of looking that he decided that he would take the heart of the next person he saw. It was the latter of the two.

Demyx moved back into an alleyway. He held out his hand, several black portals opened up, and several Dancer Nobodies appeared. He grinned and pointed toward the group.

"Get them!"

Demyx watched as his Nobodies moved upon the group. He grinned in delight that these four did not even expect it. He watched, as the moved upon them ready to strike when suddenly the old man clothed in blue waved a wand and sent the Nobodies flying backwards.

"What the hell?" Demyx muttered.

Suddenly, the long brown haired one went charging after them a sword in the shape of a gun in his hands. He attacked one with a quit swipe, slicing him in half. The girl jumped over him and used a round spiky weapon to slash two others. Demyx's jaw dropped as the event unfolded. Were these people some sort of fighters? Not to mention he wondered how the heck a gun and sword could work together as a weapon. Besides that, Demyx let out a groan, figures that his procrastinating would do this to him. Instead of just grabbing one of the other town members that looked weak, he just had to pick the ones that could actually fight.

The last remaining Dancer Nobody stood there for a moment. Demyx cursed under his breath as it stood there staring down the fighters, as he called them. Demyx felt like slamming his head against the brick wall at how his Dancer did not do anything.

"KILL THEM!" he seethed in a low hiss.

As if the fates hated him, the Dancer Nobody turned away and began slithering back toward Demyx. Demyx's eyes widened.

"No, no not this way!" he panicked.

The last thing he wanted to do is get involved in a fight especially if the odds were not in his favor. Turning around on his heels, he began sprinting down the alley. He could here the two pursuers shouting after the Nobody.

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" he heard the male call.

"Stop following me!" Demyx growled as he ran.

All common sense escaped Demyx, because in reality, he could have just opened a portal to escape but at times of panic, one forgets what is most sensible. Demyx flew down another alley, with the Dancer hot on he heels and the two fighters after it. He needed a place to hide and fast.

As he headed through another narrow alley, he noticed a building next to him with a missing window. If he climbed up through it, he could easily hide inside while the fighters went after the Nobody.

Demyx did a wall jump from the left wall to the right until he reached the window. He watched the Nobody slithered past with the two fighters after him. Demyx snickered as he stood on the windowpane. Lucky for him most of the average Nobodies were dumb as bricks. However, as Demyx stood there glorifying his "great" escape, he failed to notice just how old the building was and how rotted it was. He did realize it however, when the window cracked and he found himself falling down.

_Are you all right? _

Demyx let out a groan. After his fall, he had blacked out shortly from the hit to his head. That gave him a large headache, which pounded away.

_Hello, are you all right?_

Demyx's eyes opened slowly, trying to regain his vision. Between the blurry vision and the headache, he barely made out a figure in front of him. Only after a hand touched his forehead was he able to see properly. The figure that stood before him was a girl, a rather pretty girl actually. She wore a spaghetti strapped, pink, button up dress. Her chestnut brown hair tied back in a braid with a pink bow. On her slender wrists were several silver bangles and on her feet were brown boots. Her emerald eyes, looking into his green ones, smiled.

"There you should be better now." She said her voice ever bit as angelic as she looked. "You took a bad fall. You fell from the window onto a beam, fell off that and rolled down that broken beam right into my flower bed."

She pointed out each area as she explained his _graceful_ fall. Demyx touched his head, noticing the headache was gone. He looked around the room, noticing it was a church, an old one. The center of the church was a flowerbed, which he currently laid.

"I bet you weren't expecting that," he said pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Well, no but you are not the first to fall in on me like that. Yet you were more entertaining." She giggled a bit, but stopped not wanting to offend him.

Demyx smirked.

"If you don't mind… will you get off my flowers?" she asked in such a sweet way that Demyx found himself complying. He walked onto the floorboards out of the bed and watched as she fixed the flowers he accidentally crushed. He looked around this abandoned church and noticed that flowers were growing everywhere.

"Did you plant all these?" he asked.

"Just about," she replied. "I'm the only person who comes here. I guess you can say it is my secret hideaway."

Demyx watched as she got up from fixing the plants. She smiled at him causing him to falter. Who exactly was this girl? Why would she waste her time planting flowers? Just then there was a large boom coming from outside. The two jumped from their positions, wondering what happened. She rushed to the window and looked through the old cracked glass to see two people. Demyx peered from behind her to see the two fighters that had been chasing down his Dancer Nobody.

"What are those two doing?" she wondered allowed.

She turned around to see Demyx there. She smiled warmly at him.

"You seem well enough to go home by yourself," she said. "I have to get going. My friends might need me."

She bent down and picked up a plain brown basket filled with flowers from the ground. She smiled, passing him by and leaving the church. Demyx watched her leave, standing by the window where she had just looked out. He saw her figure emerge from behind the corner, approaching the two fighters.

Those were her friends. What a small world. Demyx watched. This girl was nothing like the other two. She did not seem like a fighter; in fact, he was sure he could snap her like a twig if he wanted. Yet, something about her seemed different or maybe it was the fact that he rather not take on people who actually posed a threat to him. Whatever it was, this girl was the heart he chose to steal.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- A Demyx and Aerith fanfic? I think I need help. This is definitely a crack couple for me. Anyway, I hope you like it and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Still don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Captivity**

**Chapter 2**

Demyx studied her. She came back as he hoped. She returned to her secret garden in the church, busying herself amongst the different foliage. She looked peaceful amongst the flowers, carefully tending to each, trimming heavy leaves that would drag the plants to the ground and removing the weeds that would spoil them. She had not seen him, hiding in the rafters. He remained quiet when she entered. Gazing at her, he knew now would be a good time to capture her heart, with her back to him. He could easily slip behind her and steal it.

He stepped off the rafter and fell quietly to the ground. Landing in a soft patch of dirt, he moved toward her, making sure not to step on one of her flowers. He did not want to alert her of his presence. The moment he steals her heart he could return home. He was tired of this world. He wanted to return to his room in Castle Oblivion and play his sitar.

Once he stood only a few feet away, he raised his hand. Yes, he would hit this clueless girl with his dark power. Whether she owned a strong heart or not, it did not matter. He would make the claim this was the only strong heart in this place known as Hollow Bastion. His hand raised he began to summon his power to strike her when she shifted.

"How come you're watching me?" she asked.

Demyx jumped. She slowly turned around to face him, her brown bangs whipped at her face before settling. Emerald orbs stared into his bright green ones, curiously waiting or an answer.

"Uh…" Demyx faltered.

She laughed but politely covered her mouth. How did she know he was watching her? Did she have some sort of sixth sense? Screwing up his face, Demyx confidently came up with an excuse to mask his intentions.

"I wanted to say thank you, for yesterday." That was a good lie.

"Hmm," she looked at him as if debating. Demyx felt a bead of sweat go down his back. Would she actually believe him?

"You didn't have to hide up in the rafters." She said. "You could have fallen down again."

She turned slightly as if ready to go back to her work before he disturbed her. Kneeling down, she took a watering can and began sprinkling water on the flowers she had been tending.

Any idea Demyx had in his head to steal her heart, disappeared. Now he wanted to know how, when he was being so quiet that she knew he was there. Pondering this, he could not come up with an answer. Therefore, he did the most logical thing he could think of, which is to ask.

"So how did you know I was up there?" he pondered.

"Oh, I saw you when I walked in."

Demyx sighed. Guess his brilliant hiding place was not as brilliant as he thought. Demyx watched her fiddling with her plants. She was strange. That is all the Organization XIII Member could think of her. She did not seem strong at all. Her body was small and slender. She could not be a fighter at all. Despite her not caring if she got a little dirt on her she seemed very girly. Her porcelain skin was blemish free and her chestnut brown hair looked shiny and healthy even in the tight braid.

"Why are you messing around with those… _things_?" He knew they were flowers. Yet, "things" just came out.

The flower girl smiled. "I like flowers and it's relaxing."

She turned toward him and tilted her head to the side. Demyx caught the awkward way she was looking at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he questioned suspiciously. An awful thought crept into his head. Was she was suspicious of him?

"We haven't been properly introduced." Finally she spoke. "My name is Aerith."

She held out her slender hand. Demyx felt relief wash over him. He stuck out his hand and gripped her hand. When he took it, he was mildly surprise at how soft her skin felt.

"Demyx," he responded, finding no harm in stating his actual name.

She smiled a warm genuine smile, "Nice to meet you."

The two dropped their hands to their sides. Aerith moved over to a small fountain that lay in the church, once probably used to store holy water. Now the fountain was broken down but some water still lay inside. She dipped her empty can inside, trying to fill it up.

"Do you water all them?" he questioned further.

"Yeah, I try to anyway." Came her brisk reply. "It hasn't rained for a week now. The rain falls through the roof and waters most of the plants. It also fills up my fountain. Yet, it's been drying up and I'm worried my flowers will die."

"Isn't there any other fountain?"

"On the other end of the town." She sighed. "It would take me all day to walk back and forth to water everything."

Demyx watched as she showered several tiny purplish color flowers and then some purple flowers on long stems. The dedication this woman had for her flowers was amazing. Of course, if Demyx had such dedication he would have already captured a heart.

The blonde-hair man mentally slapped himself, sidetracked once again. Her back to him, he once again began to summon his dark powers. This time he would get it for sure. Her heart would be his!

"You know," Aerith said as she turned around.

Demyx abruptly shoved his hand behind his back. He nervously smiled at her.

"I'm glad you came back. It is nice talking to someone for a change. I do not get to talk to many people when I am here."

"Yeah it is nice," Demyx, grinned weakly.

What did this girl have a radar on her? Could she sense him summoning his power? Had Demyx been any of the other members of the Organization he would have taken her heart in a second flat. Had been someone such as Larxene, she would have toyed a bit and then gone in for the kill. Axel would have used his agility and fire magic to overwhelm his opponent. Zexion would have used his brains to trick her. The other members were not afraid of a fight.

Demyx was not scared; he was just not as skilled at fighting as the rest. At least that was what he thought. He preferred to avoid it if possible. It did not mean that he did not know how, he just liked easier ways. He preferred to just run, hide, and have someone else do the work for him.

Aerith placed her watering can down. She stretched out her arms, giving off a sigh of relief. Demyx arched and eyebrow.

"So, I haven't seen you before." She said clapping her hands together. "Are you new to Hollow Bastian?"

"I'm passing through." That was the semi truth. He was here until he completed his mission

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay… although we are still in the midst of repairs."

Demyx smirked. Yes, of course the heartless were the cause of most of the destruction around the world. Unlike other worlds, Hollow Bastian was never completely lost to the darkness.

"It looks very… nice," he said.

Aerith turned her back to him and began to till a patch of dirt. Curiously, Demyx approached her from behind. He looked at her as she began to make rows in the dirt.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm going to plant seeds." She replied. "So flowers will bloom."

"But you have tons of them already growing."

She smiled and looked back at him. "But I want more."

She stretched her arms again to release the tension in her muscles. Bending over, crouching, and what not all day for flowers was hardy work.

"I have to go to the town well to get more water." She explained. "It was nice talking to you."

Demyx watched as she picked up two large buckets from the corner of the room. He did not take a genius to figure out that she was carrying water back and forth. Yet, even with all that water she would collect, it would not be enough to water all these plants. Demyx could easily fill her fountain for her with a wave of his hand… and why did he even care?

_The flowers are nice and she works hard for them _he contemplated. _I would hate it if all my hard work went down the drain. Then again, I don't really work THAT hard. Wait a minute… what am I thinking?_

Demyx mentally slapped himself, again, for caring. How could he care? HE HAD NO HEART! Being a Nobody was confusing. He had a mission to complete. He raised his hand and turned toward the girl ready to suck her heart right out of her chest when surprise, surprise she was gone. With all his inner monologues with himself, it gave time for Aerith to walk away.

"I have got to get it together," he groaned. "I just have to do when she comes back. The moment she walks through that door I'll steal her heart and be back home in time for tea. Wait… I don't even like tea."

Therefore, Demyx waited. He sat down and waited. He lay down and waited. He paced back and forth and waited. He tapped his foot with his arms crossed over his chest and he waited. He waited, and waited, and waited.

_MY GOD, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET WATER? _He thought, incredibly irritated with waiting.

Out of sheer frustration, he held out his hand and summoned his sitar to him. With his instrument in hand, he began to strum it. As he played, little droplets of water began to form around him. He continued to play, his melody becoming faster causing the water to swirl until it became larger. Then with a quickening beat, the water formed larger and larger before it zoomed and splashed right into the fountain. The steam of water swirled into the fountain filling it. When it started overflowing, Demyx slowed his song and the water began to disperse. When his song ended so did the water.

Holding his sitar in one hand while it stood on the ground he smiled triumphantly. Now when Aerith returned she would not have to go far to get water. As he marveled ay his accomplishment, the door to the church opened slowly with a loud creak. Demyx jumped and hid his sitar behind his back while making it vanish. At the door, Aerith was carrying two large buckets of water in her hands. She let out a soft gasp staring at Demyx.

"Sorry," she apologized as she entered. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Oh, no problem," he shrugged.

She placed the buckets down and shook her sore arms. Ouch did they hurt. However, her mind was not on the heavy buckets. She looked around her secret garden as if looking for something. She placed her hand thoughtfully under her chin. Demyx felt a drop of sweat bead down his neck.

"W-what is it?" he asked nervously.

"I thought I heard music."

"I didn't hear anything."

Aerith looked around and then after a moment she sighed. She knelt down to pick up her buckets when she felt her arms struggle. Carrying the heavy buckets from such a far distance was exhausting. Demyx watched her struggle and realized now was the perfect time to get her. That is until she said something.

"C-can you help me?" she asked.

Her struggling form made Demyx wince. She worked hard; she had a strong beautiful heart. Every time he saw her look tenderly at her flowers, every time she dug the holes, everything she did was innocent and pure.

Demyx nodded and approached her and took one of the buckets. Then he took the one Aerith previously struggled with. She moved ahead of him admiring her flowers, and Demyx followed. The water was not very heavy for him but then again he did not carry it from across town.

"Here, set them down at that patch of flowers over there," she pointed to a patch of pink tulips.

As she walked, Aerith heard a sound of was splashing. She turned over to her fountain and saw her over flown fountain leaking water from a crack near the top.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "How in the world did… when did…"

Aerith was so excited to see her fountain so filled, realizing she would not have to make another trek to the other side of town. Demyx set the buckets down by the flowers and looked back at Aerith who was smiling at him. He scratched the back of his head, wondering why she was smiling.

She neared a dark pink flower and plucked it from the ground. She walked over to Demyx and carefully held it out to him. The blonde hair man looked at it. He blinked for a moment and then noticed her still smiling at him. He took the dark pink rose, questionably.

Aerith turned her back to him and approached her fountain. She looked at the water, knowing very well that it would water flowers for a few days. Demyx however had other thoughts. He opened his hand, the one without the rose in it, and began to summon black energy. Now would be the time to take her heart.

"Thank you," Aerith said.

Demyx stopped.

"Dark pink roses mean 'thank you' in flower talk," she giggled and turned around to face him.

Her bright smile and her sparkling emerald green eyes were beautiful. Demyx looked down at the flower. Why was she thanking him? Carrying the buckets or filling up the fountain. Maybe she should be cursing him for trying to take away her heart. She turned her back to him again and began to tend to another patch of flowers, humming softly. What she was humming surprised him.

It was the song he played on his sitar to fill her fountain. Demyx blinked. He was confused. This woman, who knew nothing about him, had more than a strong heart. She was something far more special. She did not fear him nor shun him. She treated him as if he was normal.

"Would you like to help?" she asked, turning her head slightly to him.

Demyx nodded and crouched next to her. He followed her task closely. Any thought in his head about taking her heart vanished.

She dug tiny holes in the ground. Demyx followed her. Aerith opened a tiny bag filled with seeds, dipped her fingers into it and pulled out the tiny pellets. She sprinkled them into the holes and covered them up with the dirt, patting the ground gently. Demyx followed her example and did the same.

"Is that all?" Demyx asked.

"Yes, but I have plenty of more seeds in my basket. Would you get them for me?"

Demyx got up and spotted the basket not to far away. He quickly retrieved it. Yet, on his return Aerith turned to see where he was. When she saw him with the basket, she gave him her signature sweet smile that caught the Nobody off guard. Demyx blushed. Yet that was the least of his worries for the next thing he knew he was tumbling forward. He landed hard on the ground and the contents of Aerith's basket spilled all over the garden floor.

"Oh!" Aerith gasped rushing to his side. "Are you hurt?"

_Just me ego_ was all he could think.

"Ah, the seeds I spilled them everywhere."

Demyx began to pick them up and tossing them in the basket not wanting to lose a single one. Aerith giggled slightly, causing the blonde-haired man to raise and eyebrow to her.

"Well, this will be interesting all my seeds are mixed up now."

"Is that bad?"

"Well I had about ten different types of seeds in there." She said helping him pick up her seeds.

"I can separate them for you." He offered.

"No, it's alright really." She said. "It'll just be a little less neat."

The two finished planting the seeds and Aerith sprinkled water over them. Demyx frowned, wishing he did not spill the seeds.

"I wonder how they'll grow." Aerith smirked. "This will be interesting."

"How long will that take?" he asked.

"Oh a really long time… months maybe."

"Months," Demyx whined. "Can't you just water them more so they grow faster?"

"Unfortunately if we water them too much they'll die."

Demyx leaned back on the ground. He wished they would bloom now so he could see the flowers. Aerith smiled at him. She enjoyed his company, even if he did act like a child at times.

None of her friends were interested in flowers. They were too busy restoring Hollow Bastian to its former glory. She helped as well, but she still liked spending time in her garden. Leon was usually practicing sparring. Yuffie was always doing something or another being so hyperactive and all. Cloud kept to himself. Cid and Merlin were usually working on finding new ways to help the city while trying not to get at each other's throats.

"You know," Aerith spoke gently. "I'm glad to have met you. It's nice to have someone interested in flowers."

Demyx arched an eyebrow. He was not interested in flowers. He just was caught up in Aerith's sweetness unable to resist her requests. Yet, in a way, he liked it.

"Yeah, me too." He agreed.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **Well, another chapter done. This story won't be as long as some of my other stories but nonetheless I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

Princess~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Captivity **

**Chapter 3**

"So this thing is called a Nobody?" asked Yuffie.

"Yes," confirmed Merlin, a wizard clad in a blue robe with a long silver beard and spectacles.

The Hollow Bastian restoration committee consisted of Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Merlin. After the attack on Leon and Yuffie, the two brought back the creature for examination. It turned out that Merlin and Cid were able to discover what it was.

"It's like a heartless but not," said Merlin.

Merlin went into a detailed explanation of them while Cid showed them on viewing screen pictures of the Nobody. When he was finished, Cid turned around his chair to look at the other members.

"So what do we do if more of these things attack?" asked Leon.

"I created a prototype of a new defense mechanism to destroy the nobodies if they attack. I also programmed it to attack the heartless if they should return as well." Cid grinned.

"Will it work?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to give it a test run."

**X, X, X,**

On an unknown world, Demyx was walking around in search of something. After departing with Aerith the the other day he felt horrible for mixing up her seeds that he wanted to make it up for her. Therefore, he insisted to himself to find her a flower that did not grow in Hollow Bastian. However, that part turned out to be much more difficult than he thought. There were so many flowers growing in each world he could not tell if it were the same.

He looked at the flowers scratching his head. Red, pink, blue, yellow, orange and white were the colors he could remember from Aerith's garden. In addition, he knew that there were colors in similar shades. He figured he would stay away from those colors. Yet, it seemed like those were the only colors he could find.

"Man, maybe I should just pick any flower." He said aloud. "They all look alike in my opinion. Maybe I should just have Marluxia make me one."

As luck would have it, Demyx noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He blinked and walked over to notice a flower unlike any he could recall from the garden. It stood all alone, but it looked dome shaped with tons of tiny petals all around. It was a mixture of colors, something Demyx never saw or at least noticed in Aerith's garden.

"Well then…" said Demyx looking around to see if anyone might object to his taking. "I don't know if Aerith has ever seen a flower like you but I think she'll like you."

He grasped the flower and firmly plucked it from the ground.

**X, X, X,**

The Hollow Bastian committee watched as Cid programmed the defense device to move. As he switched it on, the glowing silver object moved around. It hovered around Aerith and Cloud before it moved around Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, and Cid. It did nothing so it vanished.

"Is THAT supposed to tell us it works?" Yuffie asked.

"No now pipe down." Cid retorted. "Now bring out the Nobody."

Cid was referring to Leon and Cloud. The two looked at one another and went inside to retrieve the Nobody. Once they returned with the Nobody the device popped up between Cloud and Leon. It shocked the two that they jumped back, letting the Nobody be blasted.

"Ha! It works!" Cid said proudly.

"How did you do that?" Aerith asked. "And are you sure it will only attack any nobody?"

"Nobodies have no hearts. I made the device to activate on anything that has no heart but I also modified it so it wouldn't attack buildings and such. This is just one of the many I'm going to have running around the city to help prevent attacks."

As the group were talking Demyx portal opened. He looked around the corner and spotted Aerith. He grinned and looked down at his clothes. This time he was sporting a dark blue denim pant, a white shirt under a blue vest. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and headed for her.

"Hey Aerith!" he called out as he neared her.

The flower girl turned around and smiled. She waved to him. When he stood next to her, the two greeted each other as if they were old friends, much to the confusion of Aerith's friends. Aerith had been spending quite some time with Demyx in her garden that the two grew comfortable with each other.

"Demyx," she said. "These are my friends."

Demyx tensed slightly. He recognized two of the people from before, Yuffie and Leon, because they were the ones chasing his Nobody. He noticed Cloud eyeing him with an almost glare, similar to one the Leon was giving him. Yuffie was looking at him with an unsure look on his face. Demyx had no idea whether to say "hi" or run away.

Yet, before anyone could say anything, the device Cid created came to life and began zapping Demyx. The blonde haired man let out a yelp. He jumped away and began running around as it chased him all around.

"What's going on?" he asked as it chased him.

"Cid, stop it!" Aerith pleaded. "It's hurting him."

Cid pressed a button and the device died in its spot. Cid picked it up grumbling, "I guess I still have a few kinks."

Demyx rubbed himself where the machine struck him. Aerith frowned and then reached her hand and a golden light shone above him. All his pain went away.

"I'm sorry," Aerith apologized.

"I'm fine, I'm all better now." He grinned.

Yuffie tilted her head toward Cloud and Leon. She whispered softly, "Who is this guy?"

The two shrugged. Neither of them had ever met him nor have they ever seen him in Hollow Bastian. Aerith turned to them and smiled.

"I'll be back for supper," she smiled. "And tell Cid Demyx is fine so he shouldn't let it bother him."

"I think the fact his machine isn't working right is what's going to bother him," Leon muttered.

Yuffie giggled and walked inside, following Leon. Cloud looked at Aerith and she smiled at him. Cloud looked back at Demyx who had his arms behind his head in a lazy manner. He was clearly waiting for Aerith. Cloud looked back down at the flower girl.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "You don't have to worry for me Cloud."

Cloud sighed and Aerith giggled. She could read Cloud like an open book. He looked down from her beautiful face and looked at the ground. She bent forward to look at his face, smiling still.

"You're really sweet Cloud," she whispered so only he could hear. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"We don't know this person… is he trustworthy?" Cloud asked.

"He helps me plant flowers and he even waters my flowers for me. He is nice and a good friend. Don't worry for me Cloud. I'll be fine."

"I- we don't want to lose you."

Aerith blushed slightly. "Like I said, I'll be fine. I have you Cloud."

"Aerith, come on." Demyx whined.

She turned to see Demyx waiting still. She nodded toward him. Next, she turned toward Cloud and gave him another reassuring smile. He nodded once toward her but it was not as reassuring as her smile. He never felt strong or sure of himself. Maybe that was another reason why he dwelled into the power of darkness.

Cloud watched her walk away with Demyx. The two chatted as they walked and Cloud felt a twinge inside him. He wondered why he could never talk to her like that. She was so full of life and optimistic whereas he was the opposite. Yet, another thing bothered him, the man that was with her. He did not know why but something just did not seem quite right. Yet, if Aerith was sure of herself then why was he not? He sighed and walked into the cottage where Cid was swearing up a storm at his invention.

**X, X, X,**

"Sorry that you got hurt," Aerith apologized again.

Demyx shrugged. "I've been through worse."

Aerith smiled at him and he returned it. The two walked down the streets of Hollow Bastian toward Aerith's garden. Demyx noticed the familiar door and pushed it open. Aerith walked in as he held it for her. He closed it behind them. The flower girl looked around her garden, noticing how beautiful all the flowers looked. Demyx followed close behind her.

Aerith stopped in front of a patch of dirt and gasped. Demyx peered over her and saw they were at the patch where the two had planted seeds together. The seeds he accidentally spilled everywhere.

"Look sprouts!" Aerith said, kneeling down.

Demyx joined her, seeing tiny green sprouts poking from the ground. He scratched his head for a moment.

"That's it?" he asked.

Aerith laughed, "No, they'll get bigger as long as they are water properly and get enough sunlight."

The flower girl stood up and headed over to her fountain. It had not rain in the past few days yet her fountain was always filled. She assumed it was Demyx's doing but what she did not know is how he did it. Of course, he used his powers over water but Aerith assumed he was carrying water back and forth for her. Aerith found it a thoughtful gesture.

She filled up her bucket and turned around to water some of her flowers when she noticed Demyx was poking at a calla lily. Aerith watched him thoughtfully, noticing how childlike he was. It was adorable.

"Do you like those?" Aerith asked.

Demyx did not really know if he liked flowers. He thought they were boring. He was only here because he found it enjoyable to talk to the flower girl.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

"It means beauty in flower language."

Demyx looked at the lilies, closely this time. They were indeed pretty. He turned to the flower girl. She was beautiful.

**X, X, X,**

"Damn it I don't know what's wrong with this damn thing!" Cid cursed. "I checked it over and over again and it should be working perfectly. It's not doing anything now!"

Yuffie was yawning as she watched Cid tinkering with his security device. In her hands was a book that she found incredibly dull. Cid had been fuming over it for an hour. He kept muttering how he had all the calculations were correct and all the wiring was right. However, he could not figure out why it attacked that man.

Out of sheer frustration, Cid kicked his invention and it went skidding across the floor. At the same time, Leon had entered the room. He arched an eyebrow to Cid, who was muttering profanities. He shifted his eyes over to Yuffie who was sitting at the table. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading the book she was attempting to read.

Leon noticed Cloud was standing by the window, staring outside. He did not even flinch when Cid kicked the security device; he was too lost in his own thoughts. Leon approached him yet the blonde hair man did not acknowledge him.

"Is something wrong?" Leon asked, breaking Cloud's thoughts.

"… no," Cloud lied.

Leon could tell Cloud was not telling the truth. The two were somewhat similar, neither wanting to share their emotions or their troubles to anyone. In truth, he could tell he was worried about Aerith. He had been ever since he returned to Hollow Bastian.

Aerith may look physically weak but she was strong. She was strong person with so much light in her that it almost made Cloud unable to face her. She would never have dwelled into the power of darkness as he did, and it shamed him that he tried to manipulate it.

"Ugh!" Yuffie whined, gaining their attention. "I am so bored. I should have followed Aerith. I bet she's having fun with that new guy… whatever his name is."

"I don't know him," Leon said. "I never saw him before."

"Who cares," Cid snapped. "Because of that kid, my invention isn't working!"

Yuffie jumped slightly as Cid banged his fist on the table angrily. He spent long hours on his invention and now it was nothing but garbage.

"Well, it didn't attack me so don't get mad! Maybe you just don't know what a Nobody really is!" Yuffie defended.

Cloud turned slightly, staring at the invention. Leon caught the blonde haired man's stare and looked over at the device too. It was on but it was not moving. It was not attacking anything. It attacked the Nobody as Cid programmed it too but then it stopped. Yet, when Demyx appeared, it outright attacked him.

"Nothing is wrong with it!" Cid cursed. "I checked and rechecked!"

"You're just mad because you ARE wrong!" Yuffie growled.

Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over Cloud. Leon noticed Cloud's eyes widen slightly. Then it dawned on him what exactly Cloud was thinking. What if there was nothing wrong with Cid's invention?

**X, X, X,**

Aerith giggled softly as Demyx sat squatted trying to see if the sprouts had become any bigger in the last ten minutes. Aerith thought his behavior was refreshing. Everyone had been so serious after the attack on the worlds because of the heartless. It nice to meet someone so carefree. Although Yuffie seemed carefree, she knew when to be serious.

Demyx sat back and sighed. They did not look any bigger than before. He turned to Aerith and shrugged.

"They look the same."

"It takes time, don't worry about it."

Aerith fiddled with one of her flowers. Demyx watched her and his mind went to the flower he picked for her. He almost forgot! Now would be a good of time as any to give it to her.

"Here, I got this for you," Demyx said. "It's nothing special but… I wanted to say sorry for messing up your seeds."

Demyx pretended to reach into his back pocket. In reality, he was using his powers to retrieve the flower he plucked for her. He moved his hand back around and held out the beautiful flower. The vibrant color caught the flower girl's eyes.

"Wow, what a pretty zinnia!" she whispered.

"Do you like it?" Demyx asked holding out the strange flower for her to take. His face slightly fell when he heard her name the flower. Guess he should have searched harder.

"It's beautiful," she replied. "You know, this zinnia means _thoughts of an absent friend_."

"You know a lot," he replied.

"About flowers," she finished.

Her tiny hand moved to take the flower. However, before she could take it a loud crash interrupted them. The two's heads snapped to the door as the saw two figures emerge. Before either could react, a large fireball came hurtling toward Demyx. Demyx jumped out of the way losing the flower to the fireball. The flames incinerated it.

Aerith looked at the door to see both Cloud and Leon looking fierce with weapons drawn. Demyx let out a small groan from inside his throat. All that hard work looking for the perfect flower wasted, and Demyx hated work.

The two men glared at Demyx, gaining his attention. He felt a bead of sweat drop down his neck and took a few steps back. The two men came running down toward him when to his surprise Aerith stood in front of him. Cloud and Leon skidded to a halt a few feet from her. Aerith glared at them with a mix expression of anger and shock.

"Aerith move!" Leon ordered.

"What are you two doing?" she gasped. "Why are you attacking him? Have you lost your minds?"

"Aerith whatever that _thing_ said to you are lies. It is after your heart!" Leon continued.

"What… what are you talking about?"

Demyx cursed mentally. So, they figured it out. This was not going according to his plan at all. Why did someone always have to ruin his plans?

"Aerith he is a NOBODY!" Leon finished. "The security device was not malfunctioning it was attacking him because he IS one of them!"

Aerith stood there stunned. She shook her head in disbelief. No way could her new friend be a Nobody. He was kind and gentle and he never tried to get her heart. She stood her ground firmly discounting their claim.

"No, you are mistaken!" she tried to reason.

"No, he's been trying to get close to you Aerith," Leon continued. "You have only known him for a such a short time… when the Nobody first attacked! He is trying to get your heart. He was the one who sent out that first Nobody. We did a test on it as well…"

"That's not true… you're…"

Suddenly, Demyx's hand clamped over Aerith's mouth. Aerith froze as she felt another hand grab her upper arm. Demyx was chuckling as he saw the expressions of Leon and Cloud. Demyx's street clothes melted around him recreating his normal black robed attire.

"You know… I really hate it when people spoil everything!" Demyx growled.

"Let her go!" Cloud ordered holding his sword in front of him.

"No… instead… why don't you get lost!"

Suddenly, erupting from the ground were five dancer nobodies. The creatures surrounded Cloud and Leon forcing the men back to back.

"Stop," Aerith pleaded, breaking free from his grip.

Demyx grabbed her by the waist and began backing up, a portal opening behind him. Aerith pushed at his chest, arching her back away from him but Demyx proved to be strong enough to hold her. She let out a cry as she banged against his shoulder. Cloud saw this and instantly slashed away three of the dancers in one strike. He ran toward Aerith.

Demyx had already disappeared into the portal was now dragging Aerith with him. The darkness began to swallow her. She cried out for Cloud as she desperately tried to break out of Demyx's grip. Cloud dropped his sword. Her hand stretched out for Cloud's, her cries pleading for his help.

"Cloud…"

Cloud dove at the portal, his own hand stretched. Their fingertips were so close to touching. However, the last thing he saw was the precious flower girl being engulfed by the darkness as he landed to the ground. The portal vanished and he was lying on top a patch of lilies. Cloud got to his knees, staring at where Aerith had just been.

Leon joined him after dispatching with the remaining dancers. He stared in dismay. He too failed Aerith, someone he protected and now he failed.

"She's gone…" Cloud said.

"We'll find her," Leon replied.

Cloud lifted his hand to the air where she had been. He had been so close and he missed. All that was left was the sound echoing in his mind of her voice, begging him to save her. The look of horror on her face would be etched in his mind forever. He failed her, he allowed her to be swallowed up by the darkness.

"Where could that thing have taken her." Leon said aloud.

"Into the darkness…" Cloud said lowering his head. His hands fell to the ground, clutching the dirt into his gloved hands. Cloud closed his eyes and let out a frustrated cry.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. I am also glad you are enjoying my crack pairing. I did edit this a bit but I probably still made some mistake (forgive me) but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now with Aerith captured what will Demyx do with her? Well, find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Captivity **

**Chapter 4**

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Yuffie said, slamming her fist on the table.

The residents of the Hollow Bastian Restoration Committee stood around the table of their headquarters. After losing Aerith to Demyx, it took all of Leon's coaxing to get Cloud to snap out of his self-loathing. Even then, he nearly dragged Cloud back the entire way back. Cloud could not even bring himself to look at his friends in the eyes as they stood around the table. Leon was the one who spoke of Aerith's abduction to them.

"I knew that lousy guy was no good!" Cid chastised, glaring at Yuffie. "I knew my invention worked!"

"WHO CARES!" She snapped. "It works but that doesn't bring Aerith back! Who knows what the creep is doing to her?"

Yuffie shivered at the thought of one of her best friends being brutally tortured, chained, cold, frightened, hungry, and alone. She shook her head trying to get the image out of her mind.

Leon looked over at Cloud, even though he repeated the words that they would find the precious flower girl it did not cheer Cloud up. The immense failure that Cloud felt within him crushed him. How did he deserve such a good person to allow him in his company? How did any of these people accept him as a friend after being a pathetic guardian? Each of them shone with such light and yet here he was, the one with no light in their group. How could he belong as one of them?

The guilt was gut wrenching. Cloud could hear his friends argue on what steps to take to find Aerith but it came out as mumbles to him. Soon whatever they were talking about was ignored. The only thing he could hear was the sound of her voice begging him to save her. Why did it have to be he who should have saved her? Leon could have saved her. He would never have allowed her to be swallowed up into the darkness. No, Leon left Cloud to rescue her; he was dispatching the other Nobodies. He even failed his friend's silent plea to rescue Aerith.

Cloud turned around, angry with himself even more than he thought possible. The others stopped talking to look at him. He was not fit to help anyone. No, it was his fault this was happening. He was never allowed to mix with the light.

"Cloud," Leon called.

Without a word, Cloud walked away. He jerked the door open and let it slam against the wall as he left the house. The others watched at this and Yuffie moved to follow him.

"CLOUD WAIT!" She called.

Leon grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. The young raven-haired girl looked up at him confusingly. Leon shook his head slowly, his brown locks falling in his eyes.

"Let him go…" he whispered. "He's taking it harder than any of us."

"But… Aerith is OUR friend too!" Yuffie said, stamping her foot in a childish way.

"Yes, he knows that." Leon confirmed. "But in his heart he feels that he failed her."

"But…"

Leon cut her off. "You can tell him that it was not his fault but until he realizes it…"

Leon looked sadly out the door. Cloud was gone from view now. He had no idea where the blonde haired male would go. Yet, Leon believed that once he calmed down he would return and help them find Aerith.

**X, X, X,**

The portal opened to Demyx's room in Castle Oblivion. As he entered, Aerith slipped through his grasp and landed on the floor. She whimpered feeling her side throb from the fall. Throughout the entire ordeal, she had struggled against him. She punched her tiny fists at his shoulder, arched her body from him, wiggled in his grasp, but he was able to maintain his grip. Demyx rubbed his shoulder; despite her tiny frame, she did have a good punch. Aerith looked up and saw the portal slowly begin to close up.

Aerith let out a cry and scrambled to the portal but could not even reach it before it vanished. Horror filled the young girl. She was trapped! Trapped in an unknown world with someone she thought she knew but did not know at all!

Demyx watched the frightened girl before him and went to help her up. He pulled her up gently but she yanked herself free of his grip. She backed away from him, her emerald eyes wide and full of fright. Demyx was confused at first. He approached her and she moved back from him until she found herself tripping over herself and landing hard on the floor again.

Aerith let out a groan. Bruises would plague her body from these falls. Yet, that was not something to be concerned with. The blonde haired male hovered over her. The flower girl felt her mouth quiver. A soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Let me help you." He offered.

"Don't touch me!" Aerith cried. "Why did you bring me here? Take me back!"

Demyx knelt down next to her and touched her cheek gently. Aerith winced at his touch. Demyx withdrew his hand seeing that it looked as if he hurt her. He sighed and stood up. This was not how he wanted things to end up. He never thought of bringing her here but if he did not he would never have seen her again. How could he go on without his newfound friend? She was not like the other members of the organization. He wanted to have more fun and relax, as he did with her. The others were serious about their missions to obtain hearts. He mentally cursed his status as a Nobody.

No, he cursed her friends for discovering his secret. Things were going so perfect until they realized what he was. Yes, it was their entire fault. Demyx wished he could turn back in time so they never would have realized what he was. He sighed again and rubbed the back of neck.

"I have to go check in with my superiors." He explained. "If I don't they'll give me hell. I'll be back soon and we can talk alright?"

He tried to sound as gentle as he could but Aerith did not respond to him. He frowned and made a portal behind him. He walked through it and once he disappeared through it, the portal closed.

Aerith choked, letting out a breath she held for so long. She believed that Demyx was going to steal her heart at that moment. She pressed her hand to her chest, fear enveloping her. Everything was unraveling so fast. How could have fallen for Demyx's trick? Now that she was prisoner here, it would only be a matter of time before he decided to extract her heart. Aerith could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, thumping wildly against her. Beads of perspiration were forming on her forehead. She needed to escape!

Aerith stood up and looked around the room. How could she escape if she could not will the portals to open? Her mind raced frantically, searching for an idea. She stood up and began clawing at the walls near her for any sign of a way out. Nothing, there was no doorknob or any sign of a door near her. Panicking, Aerith banged her hand on the wall, wondering if it would give her any indication of a solid wall or something hollow on the other side.

Before she could search any farther, she heard footsteps. Turning around she spotted Demyx coming out of a portal. He had a look of annoyance on his face. Aerith bit her lip. The end was coming! She thought she had more time. No, she was wrong. She was wrong about everything!

"They really let me have it." He grimaced, however he smiled at Aerith. "It's fine though, they'll get someone else to do my job although they'll probably make me do some useless chore around the castle. Probably emptying the trash and washing some windows."

Demyx laughed. Aerith stared at him, apprehensive. He was talking to her normally and it made her uncomfortable. It was like a prisoner waiting for their death with someone trying desperately to comfort them.

Thoughts flooded Aerith's mind. If she lost her heart and became a heartless, would she end up attacking her friends? Would she kill them in cold blood or steal their hearts as well? Would her friends even realize it was she under the disguise of a heartless? The thought of harming the people she loved and cared for most made her sob. She would rather die than ever cause her friends pain.

Demyx noticed Aerith sobbing. He reached toward her, his hand meeting her cheek. Aerith gasped, not realizing how close the blonde-haired man was to her. Aerith pressed herself against the wall. She wished she could disappear through the wall away from Demyx. Yet, the only thought that constantly stayed in her mind plagued her. It filled her with fear beyond imagine. How long until he would rip her heart out from her?

"Hey, don't worry you're safe here." Demyx said a lame attempt to comfort her. She was not safe here. She was FAR from safe. He knew it and she knew it.

Demyx saw the fear in her. He disliked that look on her face.

"You have nothing to worry about." He insisted.

"Stop it!" Aerith covered her ears. "You're a liar!"

"I didn't lie to you!" He lied.

Of course he lied! He was trying to take her heart but when he found out how enjoyable their time was together, he could not find it in his… well the _darkness_ within him to hurt her. Someone with such a beautiful heart could not be harmed, like her. He would never bring himself to do it… maybe.

"I just didn't tell the truth…" he continued pathetically but Aerith was not listening.

"I trusted you!" She said with a mixture of anger and betrayal. Her eyes were threatening to pour out tears. "Were you going to take my heart? Was it my friends who kept you from taking it already?"

"I don't want your heart," he admitted.

Aerith shook her head and slid along the wall away from him. Finding her back free from the wall, she moved a distance from him. Demyx followed carefully but she never took her eyes off him. How could she trust a… NOBODY?

"I don't believe you…" she said. "Take me back!"

Her demand made Demyx grimace.

"I can't do that. If I take you back I'll never see you again!"

Selfish as it was, it was the truth. Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Merlin would never let her set foot out of the house after this. Everyone was overprotective of her, none of them realizing that Aerith was not as weak as she looked. Yet, she did not know if she could take on Demyx by herself. His powers and his hordes of lackeys would subdue her or anyone for that matter in minutes. Demyx was strong, probably stronger than she realized. Sure, he gave off the impression of being a slacker but when it got down to being serious, she knew if anyone messed with him, that person would be regretting it.

Demyx snapped his fingers. Aerith looked up at him, wondering what he was up too. Would now be the time he ripped her heart from her and make her into whatever he was. If he tried, she would not go willingly. She would fight him the whole way even if it was simply biting and scratching.

"I can't let you leave my room." He began. "It's safe here. No one will find you here. If I take you out of the room and the others finds you… I don't think they'll hesitate to take you out. No one ever really comes into my room besides Vexen… he's a pain in the ass really. Thinks he is something special since he's number…"

Demyx was still talking. Aerith had no idea about what. It fell on deaf ears. All she knew she was trapped here and if he was telling the truth about _others, _she had no chance of escaping. How powerful were they? She did not even know where she was. For all she knew she could be on another world, far from her friends.

Aerith suddenly slumped to the floor breaking into sobs. Demyx stopped talking and rushed to her side. He placed an arm around her trying to comfort her but she only seemed to cry even more. What could she do? She was a captive, HIS captive.

**X, X, X,**

Cloud looked out at the impending darkness that would fall over the world. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. He was in the old ruins near the castle of Hollow Bastian. No one came here, it was dangerous and depressing, which is why he came here.

He had left hours ago from the committee house, unable to face them. How could he return? They did not blame him and he knew they did not. Yet, he believed they should have been screaming at him. They should have been telling him he was worthless. They should have expelled him from their lives. He could understand anger and hostility but not the kindness, not to someone like him.

Cloud was not a heartless or nobody. He was one who dwelled in the darkness. After the events at the Coliseum with Sora and his friends, he felt almost ashamed. Sora, even though he was still a kid and hardly strong, never thought of dwelling in the darkness. Yet he tried to manipulate it and he failed miserably and nearly hurt innocent lives in the process. Then when he was found, again his friends welcomed him warmly.

He expected them to shun him, shun the darkness within him. Yet when Aerith approached him, he wanted so much to have her welcome him. He was embarrassed to be near such a beautiful woman full of beautiful light. She welcomed him back without a word. He saw it in those two emerald orbs, warm and full of happiness. She was happy to see him again.

Cloud looked up and saw the sun was gone, replaced now completely by the darkness. A thought of Aerith's beautiful light being covered in darkness, made Cloud cry out to the heavens in anger.

The frustration and anguish made Cloud fall to his knees. The idea of Aerith being hurt and tortured until she became something dark and unholy flooded his mind. NO! Not someone like her, not someone with so much light should ever be covered in darkness. He could not allow it.

Yet how could he find her?

A thought came into his mind, one that made left side of his back hurt suddenly. He desperately pushed the thought out of his mind, clutching the sides of his head, pulling at his blonde spikes in frustration. He could not do that.

_But you want to, _a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Cloud gasped. He looked around almost expecting to see someone. However, he was alone. No sign of a person in his secret hiding place.

_The darkness will make you stronger. _The voice whispered to him. _Open your heart to the darkness and become strong once again._

Cloud growled and covered his ears as if that would stop the voice from tempting him. It was tempting him away from the borderline between light and darkness. Cloud look at his hands. The power of darkness had given him strength. Without it, he was normal, pathetic, and weak. He could not even protect the people the mattered most to him. He failed to protect her. However, he could not go back to the darkness again now that he reached such a gray area where he was safe. He would NEVER go back to the darkness.

_It could save __**her**_!

Cloud opened his eyes, his hands leaving his ears. Save Aerith, that is what he wanted to do. Nevertheless, could he shun the light once again and return to the darkness? Would he fall through the cracks and into the black depths?

Last time he almost lost himself to it. Yet he found his way to safety again. If he returned would the darkness let him go? Would he ever be able to go back if he chose to return to that life?

_You belong in the darkness… not the light. You will be strong again when you embrace the darkness. You can then find… her… Aerith._

Would he be able save Aerith without it?

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- Not much happened between Aerith and Demyx, next chapter will I promise. I am glad you loyal readers are enjoying it. Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate your support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Captivity**

**Chapter 5**

Aerith sat on the floor of Demyx's room. Each minute here felt like eternity. She could not shake the thought of her life being in jeopardy every moment in this place. She cursed herself for being trapped so easily and yet with Demyx around her, she had no chance of escaping or even attempt an escape.

Demyx was showing her his room, which seemed plain to begin with. He did have things stowed away in closets, nothing that interested her. He wanted her to be comfortable since being confined to this room for, well, forever. He made no plans of ever letting her leave Castle Oblivion. If she left his room, she would lose her heart. If he took her back to her home, he would be attacked. To him, this seemed like the most logical thing to do.

With his arms filled with many different objects, he spilled them onto the floor in front of Aerith. Her emerald orbs remained staring at her hands. Demyx got down on his knees, picked up one of the items from the pile, and held it up for Aerith to see.

"We have a huge library here, I don't like reading but I stole this book from one of the other members for revenge. You can read this if you get bored or I can get you a different one."

Aerith did not look up or respond. Demyx's face fell. He carelessly threw the book over his shoulder. Therefore, books were out of the question.

"I hate reading too," he said.

He scanned the pile and picked up another item. His mouth went to grin. Yes, she would be sure to love this!

"This is a game, you play as either the white pieces or the…" he stopped noticing Aerith was not even paying attention.

Demyx showed ever last item in the pile. None of it was able to entice the flower girl's interests. The melodious nocturne groaned softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Great, this was just perfect. First, he could not get her to stop sobbing and now she was not even talking. Maybe something was wrong with her.

Demyx searched her up and down for any injuries. For all he knew the friend who shot the fireball could have burned her. After a semi-thorough search, Demyx discovered she was perfectly fine on the outside. Now he wondered if she was internally hurting. Maybe she was hungry.

_Of course, she is probably hungry_! Demyx thought cleverly.

"Why didn't you say you were hungry," Demyx asked, "I'll be back with something good to eat, promise!"

Demyx got up and opened a portal. Aerith's eyes followed him into the portal and it vanished. Without hesitating, Aerith bolted from her spot and began searching for an exit. There had to be an exit to the room, somewhere. Her hands frantically searched the walls for a doorknob, a handle, anything!

Unexpectedly, her hand knocked into something. Quickly she held onto and felt relief wash over her. She turned the door handle and the door creaked open. Aerith shaded her eyes from the unexpected bright hallway. It was almost odd. She thought that this place would be dark and dreary not bright.

She took a step out into the hallway but stopped only for a moment. Demyx had warned her about leaving his room. Yet, she pushed that thought behind her. Even if she stayed there how long would it be until he turned on her? Aerith was not going to take that chance.

**X, X, X,**

On the other side of Castle Oblivion Demyx was scrounging around the kitchen for something that Aerith would like. Yes, Castle Oblivion had a kitchen. Nobodies got hungry too! He knew very well that Axel liked his ice cream very much.

Demyx scratched his cheek, pondering what to bring to Aerith. There were tons of junk food and some semi healthy foods. He wondered if Aerith preferred a more nutritious meal to snacks. He shrugged his shoulders and just took some of each. Variety was everything and if she did not like something, she could always eat something else. He quickly piled up food on a tray. He grabbed pretzels, apples, carrot sticks, bread, chocolate, peanuts, cookies, chips (with dip), and some other things that he preferred to eat.

Satisfied with his pile of food he picked up the tray. Yes, Aerith would be sure to find something she would like. He turned around ready to return to his room when he nearly walked directly into someone. Demyx jumped back in alarm, dropping some of the food on the floor.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Demyx said.

"I would have if you had one," was the somber reply.

Demyx stared at the blue grey haired male before him. His hair swept over his right eye, his face expressionless. He was the Cloaked Schemer, Zexion.

"What are you doing?" he asked Demyx.

"Just getting a snack…" Demyx said which was true.

Zexion eyed him and then the food. Demyx felt a nervous bead of sweat slide down his neck. Great, if anyone could sense apprehension it was Zexion. He was calm and clever.

"Well, I had a lot of collecting to do. You know hearts and all just thought I would get something to eat."

"Indeed…" Zexion sniffed.

Demyx made a portal behind him. "Well, got to run I am _so _hungry. I'll just eat in my room."

He jumped into the portal. Zexion rubbed under his nose and returned to whatever he was doing. Whatever Demyx was up to was of no concern to him. That is if he gave Demyx that much credit of actually being up to something.

Demyx returned to his room sighing with relief.

"Man, I swear I was just getting some food and they give me the third degree." Demyx laughed nervously. "Well, I got a lot of snacks so dig… in…"

Demyx looked around his room, finally noticing that someone was missing. Demyx dropped the tray, which made a loud clang. The contents scattered across the floor. He noticed his bedroom door opened a crack, the light from the hall shining through. The Melodious Nocturne cursed loudly as he bolted out the door.

**X, X, X,**

Aerith rushed down an empty hallway. She hated this place, because she could not find any indication that she was making progress. Each hallway looked the same, white and endless. Frustrating, as it was, Aerith kept running, hoping that she would find some sort of an exit and not finding out she was wandering in circles.

Aerith turned a corner and saw huge double doors in distance. She sighed with relief. That just had to lead out of here. Aerith dashed toward the doors, the idea of freedom within her grasp. She reached the double doors, her hands instantly finding the handles. She pulled them open, finding them actually quite heavy. Now she realized why Demyx preferred to warp around the place. It was much faster anyway.

She burst through the other side, only to find another stretch of hallway. Inwardly the girl groaned. This place may as well be a maze. She had no idea where she was going and for all she knew she was even more deeper in this place. Shaking her head, Aerith took a step forward. No, she could not give up. As long as Demyx did not find her, she still had a chance at escaping. She took a few more steps when she noticed a window on the left side of the hallway.

Just a quick peek would not hurt her. Maybe it would even give a clue to where she was. She peered out and blinked in surprise. It was nothing as she expected. She expected anything but long lush grass stretching miles from, well, wherever she was. It only meant one thing to her when she saw it. She was nowhere near Hollow Bastian. She turned from the window in dismay. Even if she escaped this place, she would be running for miles to discover some civilization. At least she hoped but first things first.

Aerith snapped from her dismay realizing she had to escape first. She was dillydallying for far to long already. Who knew if Demyx discovered she was gone? Aerith turned to continue down the hall, when she heard a muffled noise. The flower girl froze and turned her head to the door that the sound was coming from. She took a step toward the door. The noise was getting louder and louder. In fact, whatever it is now had its hand on the door handle. Aerith scrambled from her spot.

The door opened with a loud creak and Aerith, now hiding behind one of the double doors she previous opened, held her breath. She could hear whoever it was, cursing. She peered over the door slightly. Standing a distance away was a long blonde haired, well, Nobody. He had a lanky physique and a long face. His eyes were beady and unpleasant. He actually gave Aerith the creeps.

_Go away already! _Aerith thought desperately.

"Already made it to the fifth floor if he gets to Marluxia…"

_What is he talking about? Marluxia, who is that? Another Nobody? How many more of them are around here? _

Aerith leaned closer trying to try to hear what he was saying when she pushed too much on the door. The door let out a loud creak. Aerith sucked in a sharp breath and moved away from the door.

The blonde haired nobody's head snapped to the door. His eyes narrowing as he glared at the door. Aerith could hear his feet sweeping toward the door, toward her. Fear enveloped her. She began backing away, still transfixed on the door. Her body was trembling. Her mind screamed at her to run but would it do any good? Could she even get away in time? Aerith saw his shadow approaching across the floor. This Nobody was going to catch her. Oh god, she was going to lose her heart!

Suddenly, Aerith felt someone grab her arm. Before she could even do anything, she was flung backward into a portal. Aerith stumbled backwards through the portal and to the other side, landing once again hard on the ground. The portal quickly vanished. She looked around and saw she was also once again back in Demyx's room.

Back where the flower girl had been, Demyx was now standing, face to face with Vexen. Vexen stared at Demyx suspiciously.

"What were you spying on me for?" Vexen asked venomously.

"I wasn't spying," Demyx replied. "I was looking for you."

"What did you want," he spat.

"Never mind I see you're busy," Demyx shrugged, "later!"

Vexen growled. Demyx rolled his eyes and turned his back to the superior member. So, Vexen was a higher-ranking member, big deal. Demyx was not going to listen to his grouchy attitude. That and he could not thing of a good enough lie to tell him why he was looking for him. Last thing he wanted was for Vexen to send him to look for hearts or some other lame mission.

He opened a portal and returned to his room. Once inside he sighed with relief for a moment. Aerith looked up at him from the floor. She was still quite frightened from nearly being discovered. He glared at her slightly and Aerith found herself sliding away from him along the floor.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Clearly, he could not actually get a heart attack but that was beside the point.

"I told you not to leave this room!" he ranted. "If you leave you can get caught by someone and Vexen would have definitely snatched your heart in a… well a heartbeat! If you stay here no one will find you and you'll be safe."

Demyx knelt down, taking Aerith's hand but she snatched it away. Demyx looked at her in surprise. His green eyes stared into hers in shock while hers stared back with a mixture of emotion, none that was pleasant.

He reached down again for her hand but she nearly cried out in terror, pushing herself away from him. She got up, using his bedposts to help her up. She then took a few steps away, giving herself a good distance from him. Demyx was in utter confusion. Why was she acting like this? Yes, almost captured by Vexen would scare anyone; he was not easy on the eyes. Yet, this reaction towards him was baffling.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded an answer.

"You," Aerith quivered out an answer.

"ME, what did I do?" Demyx asked, even more baffled that he could be a cause of a problem.

"You, you kidnapped me and brought me here!" Aerith gasped.

"I brought you here because I don't want to lose you."

"You lied to me! You kidnapped me! I'm in more danger here and all you want is my heart!"

"I don't want to steal it!" Demyx said honestly. "I'm your _friend_ Aerith."

Aerith was fighting back tears of betrayal and anger. She shook her head. Demyx tried to come closer to her in attempt to comfort her but she backed away.

"How can you be a friend when you don't know what a friend is?" she asked.

Demyx eyes widened. "I am your friend you said I was your friend!"

"You can't be a friend! You have no heart!"

"… I do too…" Demyx said slowly.

"NO!" Aerith wailed in anger. "No, you don't! You are just a… heartless nobody!"

When Aerith finished the last two words, Demyx slammed her up against the wall. Aerith head hit the wall, causing a terrible pain all throughout her body. She let out a gasp and looked up at Demyx, his hand firmly wrapped around her throat. Her eyes met his, the confusion gone replaced with blazing anger.

Even when Aerith and Demyx use to talk in her secret garden, she had never seen his eyes look at her with such anger before. These were the eyes of someone dangerous, eyes of someone who could kill.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- Yes, Demyx can get vicious when he wants to be. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one might have a little fluff in it or… maybe not. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Princess~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Captivity**

**Chapter 6**

Anger surged through Demyx's body. Yet, how could one with no emotion be angry? Yet, the Melodious Nocturne was unstable. Could he not be her friend if he had no heart? How did a heart make a difference at all? She accepted him as his friend before she knew the truth so why was it different now?

His body trembled with the rage, he apparently was making up. His fingers were tightening around her throat as she squirmed under his strength. Did she think a person without a heart was weak? Weak, he was not a weak person. No, he was far from weak.

Demyx's green eyes were cold as ice. Whatever, he was supposedly feeling he directed toward her. Aerith felt his fingers digging into her throat, threatening her with strangulation. Her slender fingers tried to pry off his hands but the vise like grip proved immoveable. Aerith coughed, desperate to speak to him and hoping that she could coax him to free her. Yet, the tightness proved hard for her voice. It became a desperate whisper that if not for the silence in the room, no one would hear.

"P-l-ea-se," she choked out. "I… ca-n't… br-ea-the…"

Demyx's jade orbs found her emerald ones. Her eyes were full of fear, desperation, and she was begging for him. Those eyes that moments ago were filled with such displeasuring hatred were now begging him to let her go. Why, should he let her go? He could let her suffer. Let her suffer pain that she was inflicting on him with her words. Only his pain toward her was physical.

Yet when tears made there way down her face to his gloved hand, Demyx eyes softened. His hand released her. Aerith took in a gasp of air as she found herself on the floor. Her neck was burning, red marks left from his hand that with no doubt leave bruises on her porcelain skin.

He could not do it. He could not hurt her like that. Yes, her words made him lash out but she still his friend. Maybe he was rushing her. That had to be it. She was in an unknown place, torn from everything she had ever known and in some odd way, he could sympathize. He did not know why but he perhaps that he too was torn away from everything he once knew. It was all very confusing and not something he wanted to dwell on.

Aerith who was still on the floor was in tears. Frightened and alone Aerith felt powerless. She easily could have died just moments ago without ever seeing her friends again. Aerith hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees, softly letting the tears fall. She wished this were a dream that she would wake up. She wanted to find herself safe with all her friends at her home.

Demyx, finally feeling more in control of himself, glanced at the flower girl. She looked fragile in her position. He winced slightly, hating himself for hurting her. Friends never hurt friends or at least he thought so. He knelt down to check on her only to find her eyes closed.

Demyx could hear her soft breathing and was relieved she was fine. The ordeal proved too much for her. Gently, he slid his arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He lifted her easily from the ground, finding her to be very light. She was actually easy to carry when she was not thrashing around; of course, he was kidnapping her the last time he carried her off.

Deciding the floor was not an appropriate or comfortable place to sleep he laid her down on his bed. He rested her head on his fluffy white pillows. She did not move a muscle but the Melodious Nocturne could see her sleeping face was uncomfortable. He wished he could give her something that would make her comfortable. Everything he previously offered her was rejected. Books, games, and even food were turned down. He scratched his head, wondering what he could give to her.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt stupid for not realizing it right away, FLOWERS! Aerith loved flowers. She had a whole garden of them. Now all he had to do was move her entire garden here and she would be happy. Demyx thought of his plan and then shook his head. No, if he went back to Hollow Bastian he would definitely get his butt handed to him since her friends were probably searching for her. That and moving and entire garden would be very hard work. Then, all he needed was to find flowers somewhere else.

Demyx looked down at the sleeping girl and grinned. When she woke up she would certainly love the surprise and everything would go back to the way they were before. Demyx placed the curtains around his bed in place, keeping her shrouded. He then opened a portal to some world, hoping he could find a nice batch of flowers for her.

Hours later, Aerith awoke to the sound of music. The music was hauntingly beautiful. It was entrancing though that it made shivers run through her. Despite the pain she still felt around her neck, she crawled across the bed, seeing a figure shrouded behind the bed curtain. She knew who it was but it was his haunting song that beckoned her to him. It was as if she was in a trance that she could not escape.

Her hand reached for the curtain. She pulled back the soft material. Yet, what she saw made her eyes widen. It was like magic. Water was swirling around the room in loops, forming patterns in the air. Tiny droplets moved before her eyes in a slow movement along with the song. They swirled around the room never touching the ground or any other object in the room.

Aerith remained on the bed, watching the slow movement. Never in her life has she seen such an amazing spectacle. Words could not describe this scene and they never would. She wanted to reach out and touch the water, wanting to feel its magic but she dared not to. She did not want to disturb the flow.

Her eyes followed the droplets, which flowed toward the source of the music. Sitting on the floor playing his sitar was Demyx. His eyes were closed as he played. Aerith stared at him, mesmerized. Water droplets sat on his body, glistening from the minimal light in the room. The water almost looked like it was glowing on him, illuminating his skin and hair.

Demyx opened his eyes. He felt her eyes on him and it awoken him from his trance. His eyes met Aerith's from across the room but he continued to play only now he was ending his song. The intensity in his eyes kept Aerith from turning away from him. The way his jade orbs stared at her, sent a shiver down her spine. Aerith watched as the water slowly began to vanish. The droplets on him floated off his body and evaporated. As the song began to end the last of the water vanished. Demyx stood up, holding his sitar before it too vanished.

Demyx smiled, "You feeling better? That's also how I filled up your fountain."

Aerith did not respond. Demyx's smile faltered slightly but he approached her. He snapped his fingers and suddenly several bouquets of flowers fell from above. Petals scattered everywhere on the bed. Aerith jumped when one landed on her lap unsure what it was at first. On closer inspection she found out what they were. Calla lilies, all of them were bouquets of calla lilies.

"I couldn't bring you your garden," he said, "So I got you the next best thing."

Demyx felt proud of himself. Of course, he would never tell Aerith how he acquired those bouquets. However, they were a _steal_.

Aerith looked at the flowers. All of them looked neatly arranged tied with silk beige ribbons. Aerith sat back unsure what to say or do now. What could she say? How could she say thank you to someone who nearly killed her? These flowers, beautiful as they were, could not erase what he did only hours ago. Yes, Demyx was talented and thoughtful but he was a Nobody. That alone was enough to make Aerith fear him.

She tossed the bouquet away. Demyx watched as the flowers fell onto the floor. Petals scattered everywhere. She dismissed his gift to her. Even flowers made her unhappy. He eyes turned back to Aerith.

Demyx frowned as he saw a mixture of emotions pass Aerith's face. Why was she so confused when he was being so kind to her? Yet, he was not as kind as he wished he were. He could clearly see the bruises on her neck. Those ugly black and blue patches plagued her skin. How could he do that to someone so beautiful, so kind and to someone he cared for?

_Cared for... did he possibly care for someone? Could he possibly care for someone? Were Nobodies allowed to care for someone?_

Reasons beyond his control, Demyx wanted to be with this girl. He wanted her by his side and not as a heartless or nobody. He wanted her with her beautiful heart intact. He wanted to feel that warmth she offered when he first met her, everyday. Why did he want this? He had no plausible answer and he did not care.

He crawled onto the bed toward Aerith. The flower girl swallowed hard and backed away. Demyx caught her by the ankle and the flower girl fell back. Demyx hovered above her staring into those beautiful sad eyes.

"Aerith," he breathed.

"Demyx… what…" Aerith said as he leaned closer.

His blonde strands fell onto her face, his face only inches from hers. Aerith tried to move out away but Demyx already caught her by the wrists. His grip was tighter than she expected. She whimpered softly at the pain. Demyx ignored it, lowering his head to hers. His lips brushed against hers. Aerith tensed at the sudden intrusion. This kiss was nothing as she expected.

Demyx lifted his head, opening his eyes. He had never kissed someone before. He never even thought about kissing someone before. This impulse in him made him do it. A heart, a heart would have made him do it.

Aerith opened her eyes, turning her head from him. Demyx felt a twinge of anger in him. Why did she turn from him? Why did it make him angry like that?

"Aerith, I care about you." He confessed.

Aerith had her eyes open but she refused to look at him.

"Demyx," her voice monotone, "I felt nothing in your kiss. You can't care about someone when you have no heart."

Angry, Demyx yanked her up to face him. He held her chin with finger, gripping hard. Aerith could not lie to him and tell him she felt something when there was nothing there. He had no heart and whatever emotions he thought he had did not exist.

"I do care about you!" he said fiercely.

"No, you don't!" Aerith retorted. "Stop lying to yourself!"

Suddenly, Demyx kissed her again, harder this time. Aerith tried to push him away but she found herself unable to move him. Then thinking of the only thing to do, she bit down on his lower lip as hard as she could. Demyx pulled away, pushing Aerith away at the same so she landed flat on the bed.

He touched his lip, shocked that she would do such a thing. Demyx looked away. If he did not have a heart then what were these feelings? Could he possibly be pretending that they existed himself?

Aerith curled up in a ball, wishing when she woke up this had all been a dream. She never felt so helpless in her life.

**X, X, X,**

At Hollow Bastian, the committee had already been searching for any possible clues to Aerith's whereabouts. However, each idea was shot down because no one knew anything about the Nobody known as Demyx other than what they found out about his Dancer Nobody.

Cid was at his computer trying to find any leads. Yuffie was like a ping-pong ball, bouncing off the walls. She was anxious. She wanted to find Aerith just as much as everyone else did and sitting around and doing nothing was not her idea of helping Aerith. Who knew where she was if she was all right?

Leon, although anxious remained calm. He knew getting worked up would do nothing. He tried to calm the hyperactive girl but she brushed him off. Merlin was trying to use his magic to help find Aerith but like Cid, there were no clues that could help.

Cloud had returned, but with hidden anger within him. He wanted to find her and fast. He knew very well that each minute that ticked by that Aerith's life could end. He could not lose her like that. How could he ever forgive himself if he did? His thoughts were broken by Yuffie's whining.

"Did you find anything yet?" She whined as she stared at Cid's computer.

"Maybe I would find something if you shut your trap?" Cid growled.

The bickering between the two seemed to be growing. Mostly because Cid was trying his hardest, while Yuffie was being a constant pest to him. He could only do so much. Cloud knew that. He knew how little each of them could do. How none of them could find Aerith with simple computers or their limitless power. Yet, he could.

Cloud knew he could do it. He knew very well that he could open a portal to the darkness. All he had to do was shun the little light within him. Could he surrender once again to the darkness? Would he ever be able to come back to the light? Those questions plagued him his thoughts repeatedly since he stood out on the cliffs overlooking Hollow Bastian Castle.

"Hey Cloud, why so quiet?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud looked up and backed away finding Yuffie invading his personal space. He walked away from her, not in the mood to talk.

"What's your problem?" Yuffie yelled. She did not like being snubbed. "Don't you want to find Aerith?"

"Yuffie, that's enough!" Leon said sternly.

Yuffie glared at him. "Well, I don't think we should be sitting around doing nothing! We should go looking for her!"

"Where do you propose we look?" Cid snapped turning around in his chair. "She isn't on this world. She could be on ANY world and taking the time to look on each one would be like looking for a needle in a haystack!"

"It's better than sitting around and doing nothing!" she snapped back

"We don't even have a Gummi ship!" Cid countered.

"Let's build one!"

"We don't have any gummi pieces and our old ship was totaled when we returned here."

The two continued to bicker, much to Leon's annoyance. Leon looked over at Cloud noticing a thoughtful, yet painful, expression on his face. The bickering was getting to him. He could tell Cloud was taking this much harder than anyone was. Leon also knew that Aerith and Cloud shared a special bond, one that none of the others could ever understand.

Leon walked over to Cloud. Cloud looked up slightly, seeing him out of the corner of his eyes. He then cast his eyes to his hand. Leon looked away but maybe some words would comfort him.

"We'll find her." Leon said quietly.

"How," Cloud asked with hints of anger in his voice.

"We'll find away." Leon continued.

"No," Cloud said venomously. "No, you won't be able to find her. None of you will be able to find her."

Cloud's voice reached the bickering pair who stopped their arguing. The two had not heard a word from Cloud since he returned.

"What are you talking about Cloud?" Yuffie interjected.

Cloud turned around glaring at them, without meaning to. "None of you can find her because she was taking into the darkness. For all we know she could be dead!"

"Cloud that's not true!" Yuffie cried.

"None of you know what it is like. You don't what it is like feeling the darkness surround you with no light to guide you. I know because I tried! I let the darkness inside me. I tried to manipulate it!"

The group stared at Cloud unsure what to say. Cloud stared at his hands. He could find her. He could use this power to find the person with so much light that someone such as him should never be allowed to look at her. He could follow the darkest paths and bring her back.

Leon's eyes widened slightly, realizing what Cloud was thinking. He grabbed Cloud by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall, in a threatening manner.

"Do you think giving yourself up will save Aerith?" He growled. "If you try and manipulate the powers of darkness you may very well lose whatever light you have left!"

Cloud looked up at Leon, his eyes cold. Then with a sudden force, he pushed Leon away. The scarred hero fell backwards only to be caught by Yuffie and Cid.

"Think about what you're doing!" Leon pleaded.

"You stupid kid! Don't you even think about doing it!" Cid said.

Yuffie gasped, "Aerith would never want you throw your life away!"

Cloud clenched his fists. What could he do? Could he really find Aerith without the powers of darkness? Would they even find her in time if he did not? How long did she have left? Was she even alive now? Those questions moved through his mind but only one question weighed the heaviest. Was his life worth more than Aerith's?

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- I think this chapter was intense. We have Demyx thinking he feels emotions and now we have Cloud on the brink of using darkness to locate Aerith. Poor Aerith, she was almost killed. So much going on and it is going to continue! Thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews.

Princess~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Captivity**

**Chapter 7**

Demyx plucked the petals off one of the calla lilies. He sat across the room, slumped against the wall. He had no idea what to do or say. What could he do or say? He kissed her twice! Why did he do that? He never even thought about kissing someone before. Why was he doing this? No logical idea came to his mind, not one that would make sense to him and to Aerith.

Aerith was lying on his bed. She did not move since he pushed her away for biting him. He wondered if she fell asleep again. How long had she been here? Was it a day or so maybe even longer? He was not keeping track. It did not matter because time traveled differently in each world. Why was he even thinking about time? It was pointless.

He let out a heavy sigh and approached the bed to check on her. The silence was irritating. If she fell asleep then at least there was an excuse, otherwise no. He looked at the bed and saw that her eyes were closed. He waited for a while but her eyes never opened. Well, she did fall asleep. Demyx drew the curtains over the bed to keep the darkness within and hinder view of her. He turned around ready to leave when he came face to face with Vexen.

Demyx jumped, letting out a shout. Vexen glared at him. He was eyeing him in a suspicious manner.

"And where do you think you are going?" the superior member questioned.

"Out," Demyx stated simply.

Behind his back, Demyx was clutching the curtains tightly. Realization hit Demyx that if he had been a minute later approaching Aerith, Vexen would have seen her.

"You are not going anywhere." Vexen hissed. "You are a lame excuse for a member. You have not even supplied us with a decent heart. What makes you think you will not be severely punished by our superior?"

Demyx hand shook slightly, still clutching the curtain. Carefully he stepped around. If, at any point, Aerith would wake up and make any motion it would attract Vexen to her. As long as she was asleep, she would be safe.

"If I was going to severely punished," Demyx growled while glowering at the longhaired male. "Then they would have done it instead of sending you to talk to me…unless, listening to you IS my punishment."

Without warning Demyx, felt a large, cold object hit him. He went flying backwards into the wall. The force knocked the air out of his body. He slid down the wall as Vexen approached him, holding out his hand. Demyx knew Vexen could control ice, just as much as he could control water. His chest heaved from the blow.

"You better learn to respect your superiors unless you want to end up erased from existence."

With that, Vexen vanished. Demyx snarled slightly. Getting up, he held onto the wall for support. The attack was ghastly. Who knew such a creepy looking person had it in him. Demyx rubbed his chest, wishing he could minimize the pain. However, amidst the the pain he heard a sound. Looking up, he saw Aerith sliding the curtains open. She peered over at Demyx. Had she just awaken?

"He didn't see you," Demyx said. "Made sure of it."

He took a step closer when he suddenly fell to one knee. The pain was spreading. He heard the sound of shuffling, seeing Aerith cautiously approached him. She knelt down to him, seeing a painful expression poorly hidden on his face.

"You're injured…" she whispered obviously.

"Just a scratch." He replied, trying to sound brave. "I am perfectly fine otherwise."

He stood up and it proved a stupid mistake because it hurt. The pain was still spreading. He knelt back down to his knees breathing hard. Demyx wondered how strong of a spell Vexen used on him. Did he use blizzard, blizzara, or blizzaga? Whatever it was it hurt like hell!

Just then, he felt a tiny hand touch his arm. He looked up to see Aerith, her eyes closed and deep in concentration. He felt a warm feeling pass through him, evaporating all his pain. He looked above him and saw a golden light from a cure spell hovering over him. When the light vanished, Aerith looked at him, their eyes meeting.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, stunned.

Aerith looked away, "Because you saved him from me."

Demyx lips spread into a smile. "So you finally understand!"

He pulled her into a hug, embracing her tightly. Aerith felt reluctant to hug him. His hugs held no warmth. It seemed odd but her arms slowly brought themselves around his waist. Demyx could have easily have let Vexen kill her, twice. When he heard his shout, she awoke from her light sleep, but dared not move out of fear. She had listened to the verbal abuse and stared at Demyx's hands clinging to the curtains. She owed it to him.

Demyx let go of her, holding her at arms length. The grin on his face was innocent. He let her go and got up.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked, hoping now they could go back to the way things were. "Anything, you name it… well as long as it means staying here."

Aerith thought for a moment. "Can I tell my friends I am safe?"

"No, you can't leave here!" Demyx said, in almost a childish manner.

Aerith shook her head. "No, I mean maybe writing a letter perhaps? You can deliver it to them right?"

Aerith looked hopefully at Demyx. He knew he could very well deliver a letter but the possibility of getting beat up in the process did not sound tempting. Yet, her pleading emerald orbs won him over.

"Fine, I'll let you write a letter," he conceded.

It took him a second to find some paper and writing utensil. Aerith sat on the floor and thought for a moment before writing. She looked over at Demyx who was staring at the paper. Aerith took the paper, hiding it from him. The melodious nocturne frowned.

"I want to read!" he complained.

"It's a private letter," Aerith said, placing a smile on her face.

"No fair!"

Aerith wrote the letter, shielding it from his prying eyes. She wrote quickly, everything she wanted to say. Demyx watched her, curiously wondering what she was writing. She looked at him several times, catching his gaze. Demyx would turn away acting as if he had not been staring when he clearly was. When she was finished, she folded the letter three times.

She got up and handed the paper back to Demyx. He stared at it, tempted to read the contents. Aerith gave him a glare, realizing he was tempted to look. Giving her a cheesy grin, he pocketed the letter.

"I'll be back soon," he said, "When I come back do you want to eat? I can raid the kitchen for some food."

"I… am a bit hungry." She agreed.

"Great!" he beamed. "Be back in a _heartbeat_."

He created a portal and disappeared into it. Aerith ran toward it and dived at the portal but found herself crashing to the ground. She let out a cry as she slammed her tiny fist onto the ground. She had hoped that she would be able to sneak into the portal after him but they vanished too fast for her.

Aerith got up. She could not stay here. She felt bad for Demyx's injury. It was in her nature to heal. It was in her nature to help those in pain, even someone without a heart. She could see the pain on his face. Yet, despite all that, the young girl could not stay here. She had to leave and return to her friends and loved ones. Her only way out now was the door and to flee the castle.

Aerith got up and flew to the door. She pulled it open and peered outside into the bright hallway. She took a step and hesitated. Looking back in the room, she felt a twinge inside her, a guilty one. No matter how much she felt that pain she could never call this place home and could never feel safe here. Aerith stepped out into the hallway, running for her life.

**X, X, X,**

Demyx appeared in Hollow Bastian with much reluctance. Despite the fact he was doing this for Aerith, he was afraid of someone catching him. He was not in the mood for a fight. He never really was. It was dark now, so no one was active in the marketplace or streets. That was a good thing. It would be easier to leave the letter on the doorstep of her home and return to Castle Oblivion. The only question now was which house was hers.

This was just perfect. He could not remember which house it was and it was not as if the town was small. No, it had many little houses. He wondered if he just left it on the doorstep of any house if that would satisfactory. Someone would possibly know who Aerith is and deliver the message to her friends. Of course, that would be the logical thing to do! Well, at least Demyx thought so.

Jumping down from a random rooftop, he landed gently on the ground. He looked at the houses nearby. One of these should be good enough. Now the only question was which house to place the letter. He closed his eyes and pointed to a house. When he opened his eyes, he looked directly at the house he was pointing. It was a corner house and there were lights on, clearly from the front window.

"Oh well," Demyx sighed. "I can sneak past, leave the note, and be off."

He pulled the letter from his pocket and headed over to the house. A few steps away, curiosity got the better of him. His eyes shifted to the door and then to the letter. Would one tiny little peek hurt him?

Demyx shrugged that thought of his head and flipped open the letter. He would just leave this detail about leaving the message out, as well as the one about leaving it on a random doorstep. He looked at the letter, wishing the streetlamps were brighter. He stood under one so he was able to read it.

_My dear friends,_

_I am, at the moment, in no harm. I have no clue as to my whereabouts. The only thing I can say is that I'm held captive in some type of castle with vast green fields from miles around. I am possibly on another world. I am trying to escape and I can only hope that we can see each other again. No, I know we will see each other again. _

_Cloud it wasn't your fault. Please do not blame yourself or any of you for that matter. I will find a way back to you. _

_Love always,_

_Aerith_

Demyx felt his hand tremble. The grip on the letter became tight, crumpling it up in his hand. He thought this stupid letter was just going to say she was safe. She did not understand after all. Did she still think he was trying to hurt her? Did she actually trick him? No, she was planning on escaping. Demyx smacked his head. NO, SHE IS ESCAPING! He had to get back to Castle Oblivion quickly as possible. If Aerith left the room, she would definitely be caught.

Demyx prepared to make a portal when a wave of energy came out of nowhere. The energy sliced through the letter shredding it. Wow, first the flower and now a letter. Either Demyx was extremely lucky at not being hit or the person attacking had bad aim.

"YOU, DON'T MOVE!"

Demyx jumped and turned around. Standing several feet away from him was that blonde spiky haired man who attacked him when he abducted Aerith.

"I know you." He hissed. "WHERE IS AERITH?"

He jumped in the air, sword drawn. He came crashing down on Demyx. Had he not summoned his sitar, the man would have sliced him in half. Demyx was not a hundred percent positive, but he was sure enough that when you asked someone a question you were not supposed to kill them until you got the answer.

Demyx found the strength to push Cloud back. Cloud came after him, slashing repeatedly at him. Demyx dodged them, going on the complete defensive. Inwardly, he was groaning. This is why he hated fighting. Some people were way too serious about it and this man seemed like he was ready to kill.

"WHERE IS AERITH? WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?" Cloud snapped.

Cloud had left the committee house to clear his head. He had walked several hours until finally deciding upon returning to his friends. On his return trip, he found a seething Demyx. Seeing his face, a face he would not soon forget brought anger through him. He wanted to tear Demyx in half and force him to tell him where Aerith was.

Demyx could see the rage swelling up in Cloud. He could never summon a portal and get through it without Cloud following. The last thing he wanted was to fight him at Castle Oblivion. That would just have disastrous results.

"Tell me where she is!"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Guess what I'm not telling."

Demyx strummed on his sitar. A wave of water surrounded him. He went surging at Cloud, knocking into him. Cloud went flying into the air but did a flip. He recovered landing on his feet, his sword still tight in his hand.

"To tell the truth," Demyx answered, rushing at him again as a wave. "She could be dead as we speak!"

Cloud gasped. The moment of hesitation was enough for Demyx. Cloud slammed into a wall from that attack. Demyx, seeing Cloud peeling himself from the wall, opened a portal. He backed into as Cloud turned to face him.

"I promise I'll take really good care of her!"

Cloud ran toward him but was no closer to the portal as it closed. Seeing his chance ruined, Cloud let out a cry of anguish. Failed, he failed again!

Demyx returned to Castle Oblivion and as he predicted Aerith was gone. He only hoped he would catch her in time. Speeding out of the door, he really hoped that she went the same way as last time and not the opposite direction.

**X, X, X, **

Aerith rushed past the twin double doors that she found on her last trip. She had to keep moving. She had to be close to an exit. She knew Demyx would return fast. After all, did he even remember where she lived? Not to mention if one of her friends' spotted him they would attack him on sight.

Now where should she go? That was the question. One that Aerith wished she could have confidently answered. This place was still very much a maze to her. Yet, sheer determination made her continue.

Aerith came to another door. She opened it with hesitation, even though hesitating could have very well be her undoing. If someone were behind any door she opened, she would be doomed. Yet, she continued.

No one was behind the door.

A sigh of relief escaped her. She looked about the new room she entered. Before her was a long spiral staircase. It continued high above her and stretched down far below her. Joy welled up in her chest. She let out a cry and stepped out onto the stairwell. Looking down, Aerith could see the spiral staircase stretching down into darkness. It made her legs tremble. She moved closer to the wall for stability. There was no banister. If she were to fall, she would be dead. Being so close to the edge was frightening.

Aerith began to descend the staircase. Several times, she passed doors, which she ignored. She believed that once she made it to the bottom she would find the way out. Moving down the steps, she passed by another door. A few steps away, she heard a loud click. She froze in place.

Slowly, she turned her head to see the doorknob beginning to move. Aerith bolted down the stairs, leaping two steps at time. A door, she needed to get to the next door! The door creaked open, sending an echo throughout the stairwell. Aerith reached the next door, finding it, thankfully, unlocked. She slipped inside, and quickly shut it behind her. Pressing herself against the door, Aerith held her breath. Her heart began beating wildly in her ears.

At the door that had opened, Zexion was now exiting. His stagnant face the same as ever. Yet, his mind filled with many things. He closed the door behind him, which echoed throughout the silent stairwell.

He turned to climb the stairs, when he lifted his head smelling something in the air. The strange scent of flowers filled the air around him. He turned around and began descending the stairs. Curiously, he approached the door near him, finding the scent almost drawing him to the door now nearest him.

Behind the door, Aerith had her ear pressed to it in an attempt to hear if the person was passing by. She could hear the faint footsteps coming closer and closer. Aerith backed away from the door. She could see from under the door a shadow looming. The doorknob began to turn. Aerith felt dread wash through her as the door began slowly opening. However, before she could come face to face with the person behind the door, Aerith felt a hand clamp over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her arms and waist.

Yanked backwards, Aerith was sucked into a dark portal landing on the floor of Demyx's room, yet again. The blonde-haired Nobody landed on top of her as the portal closed behind him. Aerith looked up to see rage once again in the Melodious Nocturne's eyes. He pinned her to the ground with his weight, glaring at her. Aerith knew what was coming next.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?" he roared. "I TOLD YOU IT IS DANERGOUS TO LEAVE HERE AND YOU GO OUT ANYWAY. WHAT, DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR HEART? WELL, I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!"

Shouting in her face caused Aerith to wince but not back down in her defense. Why could he not understand?

"It's because I don't belong here!" Aerith cried. "Why can't you understand that? I just want to return home."

Aerith looked up at him sobbing. Demyx's anger evaporated instantly upon seeing those tears. The vulnerable girl in front of him made his hand reach out to her, stroking her hair soft hair. He wanted to pity her. It was his fault after all but was it so selfish to do this for his own sake? Someone did say, "Alls fair in love and war," and he loved and valued Aerith's friendship.

Without thinking, he dipped his head and kissed the tears on her cheeks away. Crying did not suit her, and it never would.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "I delivered your message."

Aerith looked up at him hesitantly, still crying. Demyx sounded as sincere as he possibly could. More or less, the message WAS delivered. He did tell that blonde spiky haired person he would protect her.

Demyx carried the sobbing Aerith to his bed. He laid her down and he sat next to her. He stared down at her, wincing at her tears. He did not mean to yell at her but it was for her safety. Yet, he could not blame her. It was, technically, his fault. Absentmindedly he began to stroke her hair. For the first time Aerith did not flinch from his touch.

He smiled, and slowly began to brush her skin. The tears against his fingers moistened his glove. He leaned down and brought her closer to him, cradling her. One of his hands rested on the back of her head, tugging on the ribbon. Her hair fell out of its braid for the first time for him to see. Beautiful, she looked so beautiful. He enjoyed this despite the sobs. He loved the feeling of her near him, against him. Her quivering full lips were a temptation. He wanted to kiss her again. He knew he felt something when he kissed her the first time, he knew it!

He cupped her face and placed his lips against hers. Aerith did not struggle away. Demyx wanted to believe that she was trying to accept his kiss. He wanted her to accept him. When Demyx pulled away, he brushed her tears away with his thumb. His other hand reached down holding hers. Her puffy red eyes blinked slowly looking at him.

"I promise I'll protect you." He whispered, laying her head down on his pillow.

Demyx got up, freeing her hand. It landed dead on the bed. Aerith watched him, standing inches from the bed before summoning his sitar.

"How about I play you a song?" He asked, strumming.

She did not respond as Demyx began his song. Aerith listened to him play, that same hypnotic melody. It was beautiful she had to admit. Demyx was talented and she enjoyed it. Her eyes focused on the Melodious Nocturne, who was absorbed in his playing. As he played, she noticed the air becoming dryer in the room, almost as if his music was sucking the water from the air. To her astonishment water formed in the air, creating swirls again. The droplets of water danced around Demyx in movement with his song.

Drops of water slid down Demyx, over his skin, hair and clothes. The water illuminated him in such a way that he looked unreal. Almost as if, he was inhuman. Of course, he was not a human. He was a Nobody.

As she watched, her eyes grew heavy. Why was she becoming so sleepy? Was Demyx's playing actually a spell? Perhaps the day was too much for her. Aerith did not know but she found her body growing heavy. As she tried hard to stay awake, droplets of water floated past her in the air. Her hand, feeling as if tied down with weights, reached up to touch the water. The cool liquid sprinkled across her skin. Then it was over. Aerith's eyes shut on her, forcing her into a deep sleep.

Demyx smiled from across the room as the water danced around him, around her. He continued with his hypnotic lullaby keeping Aerith asleep and safe just as he promised.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **Sorry for the wait. This story is probably going to be about 3 more chapters. So far I hope you are all enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. I appreciate it!

Princess~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Captivity**

**Chapter 8**

Demyx smiled as he watched Aerith sleep peacefully on his bed. He strummed quietly, playing his hypnotic lullaby. Well if he ever was kicked out of the Organization, at least he could play music for the rest of his life. He smirked at the thought of playing his sitar for people. No, he did not want to play for other people. He wanted to play for Aerith.

She looked absolutely serene on his bed. She was so beautiful and so untouchable. Demyx shuttered at the thought of waking her up, mostly because he believed it would make her cry again. He never thought someone could cry so much. He loved Aerith, at the moment, while she was sleeping. Although, he would love her much better awake if she would understand he meant no harm.

He stopped playing. His sitar vanished into droplets of water and then dissolved. Quietly, he approached the bed. He sat on the other side of the bed, admiring her delicate features. She reminded him much like the flowers. The soft curves of her body reminded him of the soft curves of a flower petal. His green eyes scanned up her body to her face, her perfect porcelain doll like face. There was not a single blemish on her skin. Her hair was shiny and looked soft, really soft. He knew it felt soft. Her nose was tiny and pointed just slightly up at the tip. That was something that went completely unnoticed to everyone but since Demyx was staring, he was noticing a lot.

Curiously, he removed the glove from his left hand. He then brought his finger to her arm and touched her gently. A shiver went through Aerith, but did not awake her. Demyx could feel the warmth against his finger. There was no warmth in his hand, even with a glove on. Yet, her warmth was so inviting. Demyx laid down next to her, brushing his fingertips along her side. He slid his hand over tiny bicep, down to her elbow, and then stopped at her wrist. His hand stretched over her own, lacing his fingers in between hers.

Absently, he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Her sweet floral fragrance was intoxicating. He released her hand, letting it rest on his chest. He brought his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, holding her securely to him. His hand stayed at the small of her back. Her face buried against him and he could feel the warmth of her gentle breath on his cold skin. He gently placed his other arm under her head, supporting her like a pillow. Yet his hand tangled into her hair, removing the locks from its braid.

Demyx wished he took his other glove off. He knelt his head over and bit the end of glove and yanked it off his hand. Satisfied, he ran his hand through her mass of brown locks, enjoying the silk waves.

Demyx closed his eyes, letting out a breath while taking in her scent. She felt so warm against his cold body. Even under the layers of clothes between them, he could feel her warmth flowing through him. Nothing in his existence had ever felt so good and he wanted to cherish it forever.

**X, X, X,**

"Where is Cloud?"

That question kept the entire Hollow Bastian restoration committee on edge. Ever since Aerith abduction, the blond haired man had been stewing. His anger at himself made him unstable. The group worried he would do something he would regret, something any of them would never want him consider.

However, if his back were to the wall, Cloud would consider it. If there were nothing he could do, Cloud would let the darkness within him. Especially to protect those he cared about. Aerith was that important.

"We need to find him," Leon said calmly. Despite acting calm, Leon was worried. "We don't know what he'll do now."

"Where do we start looking for him?" Yuffie asked. "Spiky never tells us where he goes."

Leon thought for a moment. He looked at Yuffie and then at Cid who was sitting at his computer. True, Cloud was a very solitary person. He rarely spoke and kept to himself. He would wander off in the city where no one could find him. Most of the time everyone just let him be, but this time they did not believe it would be a good idea.

"We split up," Leon decided. "We search every inch of the place."

After splitting up the city in sections, the committee scattered to search their section. However, Cloud was not too far away. In fact, he was in an obvious spot. Such an obvious spot that no one would think to go there.

Cloud was in fact in Aerith's secret garden. He had been there for so long that he did not even know how long. His mind was in shambles. His mind was screaming at his failure. His mind began blaming him for the possible demise of the beautiful flower girl. The anger built up within him. His clutched his head, his fingers curling around his spiky hair. His fingers were trembling so much they threatened to rip out his hair.

Aerith… a woman that was the light of Hollow Bastian.

Aerith… a woman that was kind and gentle.

Aerith… the woman _that** he**_ failed to protect.

Her voice, her touch, her eyes, her warmth, her light burned into his mind with endless suffering. All he could see were those beautiful green eyes, cold and dead in his head. He could see her body lying motionless, mangled, and cold. It drove him to insanity. There was no way he could save her like this.

No, he could not stay here and pretend everything would be all right. There was only one thing to do.

"Return to the darkness," that silky sinister voice whispered in his head.

**X, X, X,**

Aerith felt warmth flowing from her. As if, something was sucking it from her body. She cringed slightly, slowly awakening from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself pinned in place. She looked up to see Demyx's body cradling hers to him. His head was resting against hers, his face buried in her mass of brown locks. One of his arms was securely around her waist, pinning her own arm to her body. The other arm was under her head, while his hand held her head. His fingers were tangled in her locks.

At first, Aerith had no idea how this came to be. Next, she did not know how to react. Should she be scared or angry? Yet, the last thing she wanted was to make Demyx turn on her again. Keeping him, in some sense, happy kept her alive. Aerith shifted, trying to move out of his embrace, but found it impossible.

No matter how many times he took hold of her, Aerith was always surprised at how strong he was. It made her feel, as always, helpless at being so weak. Aerith let out a sigh, becoming uncomfortable by the entire situation. She turned her gaze to the sleeping Nobody. His face seemed relaxed and content.

It surprised her at how, well, innocent he looked while sleeping. He looked like a little kid. Strands of hair lay on his face. Aerith reached up, after slipping one of her hands out of his grip and moved the hair off his face. His features were really boyish and adorable. Aerith had to admit, this looked like the Demyx she first met and not the one she came to know now.

Aerith brought her hand down, accidentally on Demyx's hand. She gasped softly upon feeling the smooth soft skin. She never expected him to have such smooth skin. Probably the reason was that he always wore gloves. She touched it again, feeling strange warmth within it. Every time Demyx' had made contact with her, he felt so cold. Aerith wondered if it was his warmth or maybe her own warmth that he so greedily took.

Aerith stared at his hand, her fingertips still touching the smooth skin. Then, Demyx shifted muttering something in his sleep. Demyx's hand grasped onto her and he rolled over. Aerith squeaked, finding Demyx laying half his body on hers as he continued snoozing.

"Jeez, get off you're not that light," Aerith muttered.

Wriggling, Aerith managed to get up into a sitting position Demyx's head now in her lap. His one hand was still holding hers. Aerith sighed.

Like this, she found it hard to be mad at him for putting her in this awkwardly intimate position. He looked so innocent. He probably never meant anything by it. Yet, the back of her mind reminded her that he was a NOBODY. He had no feelings and could easily steal her heart. He did kidnap her and is holding her captive. Aerith gently moved another strand of hair from his face and placing it behind his ear.

"Why can't you let me go," she whispered.

"Because you feel nice," Demyx mumbled.

Aerith blinked. He was awake! Demyx's eyes fluttered opened. He tightened his grip around her as he snuggled in her lap.

Politely, Aerith asked, "Please get up."

Demyx looked up at her, his green eyes meeting her own.

"You feel nice though. I like it. You are so warm."

Aerith lowered her eyes. Surprisingly, Demyx sat up. Aerith slowly looked up at him and he was grinning. He touched her forehead to hers, never once releasing the hand he clasped onto earlier.

"You feel so good." He whispered. "I never thought someone could feel so good. You're so soft and warm."

Aerith looked away.. Demyx frowned.

"I know, I feel cold right?" he asked.

Aerith shook her head. "No, you're embarrassing me."

Demyx's honesty was embarrassing her. She was not afraid to admit it. Like a child, he was blunt and to the point. He liked something and was not afraid to admit it. Aerith could tell her cheeks were rosy. Not many people outright complimented her. Yuffie was often rude and cracking jokes. Cid was too busy cursing or fiddling with some computer work. Merlin was always busy with magic and books. Leon would never outright compliment a person, not his style. Cloud, well Cloud is Cloud.

Demyx touched her cheek. "You're cheeks are really red… and warm."

He looked down at the hand he was holding. He took it and brought it up to his face. She was so soft and warm. He marveled at the warmth and the fact that Aerith did not fight him. Demyx wondered if she felt cold when they touched. Maybe now she would feel warmth that he was feeling.

"Is it cold?" he asked reluctantly.

Aerith looked up. He was hesitantly looking at her. He shifted his gaze to his lap. Aerith held her hand to his cheek as he let go. He had a boyish soft face but a strong bone structure. Aerith looked away. It felt cold and all her warmth was just being sucked right out of her. Whatever warmth she would feel and he wanted her to feel would be only hers being recycled through him.

"Yes," she answered honestly. Lying would do nothing to help the situation.

Demyx frowned. He moved away, sighing. Aerith watched him. His shoulder slumped slightly. He looked rejected, hurt even. For a moment, Aerith felt her heart twinge in pain and her mind ask her a simple question. What if she never discovered Demyx to be a Nobody. These led to a wave of other questions. Would their relationship be any different? Would she be acting in such a manner? Would she hurt him as he believed she was hurting him?

"Demyx," she spoke softly.

"You can't leave," he muttered.

"Will you play your sitar for me?" she asked.

Demyx blinked. He was surprised by the request.

**X, X, X,**

"Did you find him?" Yuffie asked, panting.

"No, there was no trace of him on that half."

"Jeez, when spiky doesn't want to be found he doesn't want to be found!"

Leon rubbed his temples. To find Cloud he would have to think like Cloud. That was easier said than done. Cloud was an enigma and rarely talked to anyone. For all Leon knew Cloud could think of anything and everything.

Yet, there was one thing Cloud was thinking about right now. The one thing he was thinking about right now is Aerith's safety. He would go wherever to get her back and do whatever necessary to return her unharmed. To be comforted he would go where Aerith is. To be tormented he would be where Aerith would be now.

"THE GARDEN!" Leon announced.

"Wow, that's so obvious you should feel stupid for not thinking about sooner." Yuffie said.

Leon glared at her. "Shut up and move before he does something stupid!"

**X, X, X,**

Demyx sat on the edge of the bed. His sitar was leaning against him as he played. Aerith sat a small distance away, her shoes discarded on the floor. She held her legs to her chest as she sat on the edge of the bed listening. Her green eyes followed the waves of droplets resonating from the floor. The water moved along with his playing, as always. As Aerith watched, she was still tempted to touch the water as if it would be different. As if touching it would be an entirely different sensation.

Demyx strummed, silently ordering the water with his music. He peered over at Aerith noticing her eyes mesmerized to the water. He grinned. He commanded the water to rise slightly from the floor, like a fountain. The water began to split and spiral upwards toward Aerith. The young woman's eyes widened as the water began circling around her. She looked over at Demyx whose eyes were closed but knowing very well, what he was doing.

The water circled around her. Absently, she brought her hand out and touched the stream. The water splashed against her hand and then found itself sliding over her smooth hand to continue on its intending path. The water felt cold. However, this cold was different from the cold she felt resonating from Demyx's body. This cold was comforting, soothing. It was surprising to say the least. She found the water begin to swirl around her, forcing her off the bed. Aerith stepped barefoot onto the floor, touching the water that had formed there.

Her eyes drifted to Demyx who was staring at her now, watching her touch his creation.

Suddenly, the water began to move higher and higher into the air. Aerith looked up and saw the water dancing above her head. Demyx's playing was becoming rapid, like a raging storm. Aerith watched between the water and the Nobody. What was he doing?

Aerith watched him. His music was a talent. A talent not many had. She wondered, if in his old life was he able to play so beautifully, of course then he could not control this element. Suddenly, Aerith felt a water drop hit her on the head. She looked up and saw water falling from the ceiling like rain. It was raining all around her. Drops of the water began to fall down her face, sliding down her neck to her chest and all over her. She closed her eyes, feeling a comforting sensation in the water, like a plant thirsty for its nourishment.

Yet, the sensation ended when she felt a hand brush back a loose strand of hair in her face. She opened her eyes, Demyx towering over her. His hands cupped her face. Aerith began to tremble, her lips quivering. With water washing over them. Aerith looked into his eyes and saw such intensity in his jade orbs. It was scary to see him like this.

His mind was contemplating something. She could read it in his eyes. She should have moved away. She should have ran somewhere, anywhere. She should have pushed him away. Yet, she could not. Demyx closed his eyes as he lowered his head. Aerith closed her eyes as the Nobody pressed his lips to hers.

It felt like eternity as they kissed. His hands lowered from her face, sliding down her neck. One hand found itsfelt on the back of her neck while the other hand rested on the side of her shoulder. Demyx was the one to break the kiss. He opened his eyes and saw her still with her eyes closed.

Aerith looked up at him slowly. Demyx watched as water slid down her smooth face. Aerithe felt as if her body was frozen in place. He was holding her place. He brushed her cheek gently, wiping away the droplets. The rain had stopped but Aerith could feel the water laving her clothes, her hair, and her skin. She tried to look away from Demyx's eyes but his hand on her neck was gentle but vise like. He was not going to let her go and he did not. Demyx lowered his head again and kissed her again.

Yet, unknown to both, sinister eyes watched them from the shadows.

**X, X, X,**

Cloud stood at the edge of the flowers, his left hand clenched into a tight fist against his chest. His other hand was clutching his buster sword. The garden around him was silent. Beautiful and bright light radiated all around like a symbol. This place was a place of purity. He felt that he alone standing here was tainting the beauty Aerith had vreated.

_Give in to the darkness. _

The echo of something cold and sinister went through his mind. It spoke to him, giving him directions. Cloud listened.

_Purge your light and let the darkness in._

He obeyed.

Cloud concentrated, feeling the warmth of the light melt away from within him. The cold darkness began to envelope him and then rips through him like a knife. Cloud screamed in agony as the darkness surrounded his body. Cloud's eyes wrenched open, his blue orbs in such pain. Beads of red sweat came down his forehead as he doubled over in pain. He dropped his sword and clutched his midsection.

At the same time, the doors to the church burst open. Yuffie and Leon stared in horror as a dark aura surrounded Cloud. Yuffie let out a gasp while Leon cringed.

"We're too late!" Yuffie cried. "CLOUD! CLOUD!"

She wanted to rush to his side but Leon held her back. With such a terrible, dark aura, he was afraid of what Cloud could do if they were not careful.

Cloud curled up into a ball as his body was lifted off the ground by the dark force. He was holding his pain deep down inside of him. His body was burning. His back, it was being torn open. Someone was stabbing him with a knife. As if something were tearing through his flesh as if it were butter. He need to endure. He had to endure!

Suddenly, the right backside of his shirt ripped open and an enormous black wing sprouted from his back. Cloud stretched out his body, finally let out his pain with a wretched scream. He fell to his knees, chest heaving, and his bloody sweat dispersing.

Leon and Yuffie stared in horror. Both of them were unable to find a single word to say though many rang through their minds.

Cloud got up, at the same time picking up his sword. He turned toward them, his blue eyes staring coldly. Stretching out his hand, he opened a black portal from thin air. Without a word, he turned to leave.

"CLOUD, ARE YOU INSANE?" Leon shouted angrily. "Aerith would never have wanted you to do this to save her!"

Cloud did not face him or Yuffie. He knew he would see the anger in Leon's eyes and the sheer horror in Yuffie's.

"I know," he said as he stepped through the portal.

_But this is the only way I can._

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- Sorry about the wait. Life in general has been super busy. I hope you all enjoyed the story thus far. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Princess~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Captivity**

**Chapter 9**

The darkness was daunting. Yet, Cloud was able to push through. His mind was trying purely to focus on finding Aerith. How would he know where she was? Would he even end up on the correct world? Would he be too late? The questions lingered in the back of his mind yet Cloud was not concerned with them. Somehow, deep down inside him he knew he would find her, no matter what.

His black wing flapped as he floated on through the massive darkness. One would think that there was no exit. Yet, there was _always_ a door to the light. He only hoped that the light at the end would be Aerith's light.

Cloud flinched at the thought of Aerith seeing him like this. Would she even accept him in this form? What made him any different from the heartless or the nobodies? He let the darkness consume him. He was trying to manipulate it again. Cloud lowered his eyes as he stared at his buster sword clutched in his hand. The last time he tried to manipulate the darkness, he was nearly swallowed by it had it not been for Sora.

Yet back then, he said something to Sora. Something that was very wise.

"_I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light_."

"_You'll find it. I'm searching, too!"_

"_For your light? __**Never lose sight of it.**__ "_

Cloud clutched his sword tighter. Maybe he should listen to his own advice.

**X, X, X,**

Aerith sat on Demyx's bed stringing flowers together, lacing one to another making a crown. The Melodious Nocturne had brought her more flowers. He brought her a mixture of random flowers, which he also stole but neglected to mention. She had not done something like this since she was a child but since she had nothing to do while in his room, she did the only thing she could think of. Demyx had gone to the kitchens to get food. After everything that had gone on between them, Aerith had finally realized how hungry she was.

Demyx returned as Aerith finished her flower crown. He was carrying a large tray of food because he forgot to ask Aerith what she wanted to eat. Therefore, he raided the entire kitchen for a bit of everything. He dumped it on the bed, almost crushing her crown in the process.

"Well I got a bit of everything so eat up!" Demyx said sitting on the edge next to her.

He noticed her pretty crown. "What is that?"

Aerith smirked and placed it on his head, "A crown."

Demyx looked silly with the multi-color flower crown on his head. Aerith stifled a chuckle as Demyx tore it off his head.

"It looks so girly!" he complained. "You should wear it."

Aerith laughed as she noticed Demyx's horrified face. Demyx blinked and found himself grinning. When Aerith noticed the expression, she stopped.

"Why are you smiling." She asked.

"Your smile… I haven't seen you smile for a long time. It makes me happy." It reminded him of old times.

Aerith turned away, putting her attention on the food. Compliments like that were rare for her. Yet, he spewed them out and each time they caught her off guard. She glanced at the tray and picked up a piece of fruit. She was not going to blush in front of him again.

Before she could even bring the fruit to her lips, she felt his fingertips slide down her spine. Aerith gasped at the light touch. She looked up at Demyx who was still grinning. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, something he liked doing. Aerith looked down at the fruit in her hand. Her fingers rubbed the skin of the smooth red fruit. Demyx took the fruit from her and with his hand split the fruit in half. He offered it to her but she turned away.

"Why are you acting like this?" Aerith asked.

"Because, you are my friend." He said. "And I want you to always smile."

Aerith looked down. She had to try as futile as it was.

"Can I go home?" she asked.

"Not this again!" Demyx said getting up from the bed. "Look, you are not in danger here. You'll be perfectly fine. I'm going to protect you. You have NOTHING to worry about."

Aerith looked at Demyx who was stubbornly crossing his arms. Her home seemed so far away. She wondered how her friends were. She could picture Cid at his computer, typing away while arguing with Merlin. She could see Yuffie running around, energetic as always, and possibly annoying Leon to bits. Cloud, Cloud would be quiet as always. Lingering a little away from everyone and keeping to himself. Yet, when she would make eye contact with him, he would turn obviously away because of his shyness.

Home, she missed her home terribly. It was something that lingered in her head every time she awoke from her sleep. It remained in her head when she talked or tried to run away. Even when Demyx and she shared a kiss, her mind was wishing he would allow her back home to her friends, her family.

"Honestly, is this place really that bad?" he asked. "Am I really that unreliable?"

"Demyx…"

However, Aerith could not finish her reply, as a black portal opened. In a flash Demyx drew the curtains of his bed to hide Aerith from view. The young girl lowered herself to the bed, clutching the bed sheets tightly. She shut her eyes and in her head, she prayed that whomever it was coming through the portal would not discover her.

Demyx stared at the portal, his eyes narrowing slightly. A figure, obviously draped in a black robe walked out. The person was all too familiar to Demyx. With his long face, beady eyes, and long blonde hair he was instantly recognizable.

"Vexen," Demyx seethed but he changed his tone, "What do you want?"

Vexen stared at Demyx, eyeing him. Aerith knew who Vexen was. Not well enough as Demyx did but enough to know he was not someone to mess with. His voice was creepy and his very presence made the young girl shudder.

Finally the higher-ranking nobody spoke, "I have a mission for you."

"Oh really?" Demyx said, trying to remain cool.

"Yes, the superior has a found a heart that he wants for his… _collection _and of course since you failed to retrieve any decent hearts recently, I suggested it be you since you are obviously not pulling your weight."

Demyx ignored Vexen's lame insult. Vexen eyed the fruit in Demyx's hand but then turned his attention to the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx cocked his head at Vexen. The higher-ranking member looked past Demyx, at his bed before turning away.

"When you're done slacking around I'll give you the coordinates to the world."

With that, Vexen left the room. Demyx stared at him until the portal was gone. Once it was gone, he opened up the curtains to see Aerith curled up on his bed, clutching his sheets. He sat down touching her head gently.

Aerith lifted her head, her eyes staring sadly at him. Demyx face fell into confusion. What could she possibly be sad about now?

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't do it." Aerith whispered.

"Do what?"

"Don't go to the world! Don't take that person's heart."

She clasped his hand tightly, tears forming in her eyes. Demyx was taken aback by her plea. She did not even know whom the person he was supposed to be stealing from.

"I have to it's my job." Demyx said.

"How can you do that? How can you just take someone's heart like that without a thought?"

"It's not like I am taking _your _heart."

Aerith moved away from, standing on the other side of the bed. Demyx got back up confusion building all over his face.

"My heart or their heart, what is the difference?" She snapped. "If you can take someone's heart like that what is stopping you from one day doing that to me? One day you get bored or angry and with a snap of your fingers my heart is gone!"

"I told you before that would never happen!" he defended.

"THEN TELL ME WHY I AM SO DIFFERENT!"

Aerith dropped her head in her hands, sobbing slightly. What did make her so different? She was not any different. Had Demyx met someone else the same way he met her, would he not be doing the same thing? How could she trust him?

Demyx sighed. He approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Aerith moved away. He sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. How could he give her an answer? He just liked having her around. Was there suppose to be logic behind it? It frustrated Demyx because he could not give her an answer, not a plausible one anyway. He could not say he loved her, because he had no heart. She would never believe it anyway.

"Listen," he said after a long minute. "We'll talk when I get back. Promise me you won't leave this room. I won't be long."

He waited for Aerith to respond but she sunk to the floor and into a fit of sobs. Demyx frowned. He wanted to comfort her but duty called. That and he did not want to hear Vexen ranting and whining about him taking so long. Demyx took a bite out of the fruit he was holding. He opened a portal and quickly made an exit. The sooner he left the sooner he would be back.

As he was leaving Aerith turned back to see him go. How could she make him understand? Could she even make him understand? What would even make him understand?

**X, X, X,**

Cloud ripped through the darkness, finally finding the light to the world he had been searching. At least, he hoped it was the right one. He landed in a long grassy field with nothing what seemed like for miles around. He looked around and found the place almost eerie. It was nighttime and there was no sound coming from anywhere. No crickets, no animals, not even the wind, nothing!

_Aerith…_

Cloud pictured her in his mind and wondered if she was here. He pictured her in his mind, smiling at him. It only strengthened his determination. He stretched out his wing and began soaring across the grassy field in whatever direction he was going. His eyes scanned the area when he saw something large in the distance. From where he was currently positioned, he could not make it out.

**X, X, X,**

Aerith sighed staring at the flowers Demyx had given her. She touched the beautiful flowers, sighing softly to herself. Despite the moments Demyx was kind to her, he still did not realize his dark side was overshadowing. It made her afraid that he did not even consider the consequences of his actions.

Aerith hugged her knees to her chest. That was not the only thing on Aerith's mind. Demyx had kissed her, several times. His kisses were lacking feeling. It did not even feel as if she was kissing a friend, it felt as if she was kissing empty space. Yet, Demyx enjoyed it, or pretended to. Aerith kept reminding herself he had no heart but his actions made her want to think otherwise. His brief moments of kindness were touching. Yet, she wondered how different he would be if he had a heart. Perhaps then, he would see the error or his ways. Maybe, even then, he would let her go.

Aerith lifted her head as she heard the familiar echoing noise of a portal ripping through thin air and opening before her. She got up from her spot, expecting to see Demyx. She wanted to talk to him and making him understand. Yet, that thought went out the window when she saw a cloaked figure slowly appearing from the portal. Aerith backed away, becoming uneasy. She was not use to Demyx wearing his hood in front of her.

The figure began to chuckle. A hideous sound erupted from his throat. At that moment, Aerith knew it was not Demyx and ever ounce of courage in her slowly began to seep away.

"Interesting, that such a beautiful heart is here in our midst and is still fully intact."

Aerith swallowed a lump in her throat, slowly moving away from the figure. That voice was like ice, sending tremors of fear down the young girl's spine.

"I don't know why he's been keeping you here… and I don't care…"

The figure slipped his hood off. His long flaxen hair flowed down away from his long angular face. His green eyes squinted as he watched the flower girl. Aerith knew very well who this Nobody was.

"Just surrender, it will make everything so easy," Vexen said, grinning deviously. "He won't be back soon anyway, by the time he realizes he's been tricked you'll be nothing more than an empty shell of your former self."

Aerith's eyes shifted slightly. The door was only a few feet away. It was her only chance. If Vexen did trick Demyx, she had no idea how long it would take for him to return. Vexen catching her look lunged at her. Aerith scrambled out of the way and headed for the door. However, Vexen was well prepared for resistance. With a flick of his wrist, the floor under Aerith became ice. The flower girl found her feet slide out from under her and she landed hard on her front.

The fall knocked the wind out of Aerith and landing on the ice hurt. Vexen was laughing hysterically at her misfortune as he walked toward her in a slow lazy pace. In his head, Vexen knew this girl would try something pathetic as running away. She was weak and no match for him. Now all he had to do was rip her heart out. He almost wished she could put up a fight. At least then, it would have been interesting.

Aerith groaned, trying to pick herself up off the slippery ice. Yet, she felt a hand grab her ankle. She shrieked in terror as Vexen dragged her back toward him. She tried to grab hold of something but there was nothing. Vexen flipped her over, still holding her by the ankle. His beady eyes were staring maliciously at her.

"Your heart belongs to the darkness now." Vexen said, raising his hand.

Aerith shrieked, "NO" just before she used her free foot to kick strait into Vexen's jaw, once, twice and a third time. The kicks came swift and Vexen was unprepared for this resistance from such a delicate girl. Without hesitating Aerith slipped free from Vexen by sliding her foot out of her boot.

Scrambling to her feet, Aerith was determined to get the door. Vexen let out a growl, alerting Aerith. She looked back and saw several large icicles aimed at her. She dropped to the floor and the icicles smashed the door of Demyx's room open. The door splintered to pieces and Aerith rushed over the sharp pieces even with her bare foot. The sharp splinters from the door sliced through her foot, leaving small droplets of blood behind her. Aerith's face winced in pain but she continued to flee.

Vexen stared at the mess he made and simply opened a portal under him. He was not about to walk over that mess when it would be so easy to just use a portal.

Aerith limped down the hall toward the large doors. She looked back several times to see if Vexen was behind her but he was not. Aerith reached the doors, grabbed hold of handles, and yanked them open. She launched herself through the doors but crashed directly into someone. Aerith looked up to see Vexen's beady eyes staring down at her. He reached down to grab her but Aerith swung her hand, slapping him harsh across the face. Next, she stomped as hard as she could on his foot before rushing past him.

**X, X, X,**

Demyx stared at the world around him. The person whose heart he was supposed to take should have been at these exact coordinates. He scratched his head as he scanned the area. Nothing, there was nothing here. There was no sign of life either. Demyx let out a frustrated growl.

_Did Vexen give him the wrong coordinates?_

Figures Vexen would, was a thought that came through Demyx's mind. Vexen was always a grouch when someone would talk back to him or fail in mission. The last time Demyx felt his wrath, Vexen nearly took his head off. Demyx stopped for a moment and pondered that.

Last time Vexen nearly took him out. Why would he make him waste his time in such a pathetic world? Unless, Vexen was losing his touch he must have sent him on a wild goose chase for a reason. He took a bite of the fruit that he brought with him. He wondered if he should look around more. If he went back, empty-handed Vexen would have a fit. Yet, if he went back, he could see Aerith.

His mind drifted. Aerith seemed so sad when he left. Did it even make a difference whose heart he took? Well of course it did, if he took Aerith's heart he would be heartless, well more so than he already was. In his mind, he did not care whose heart he took as long as Aerith's was safe. He finished the fruit and decided to head back. After all, there was no sign of life here and Vexen could not blame him for that. As he created a portal, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

He left the portal open and made his way to a tiny object a little ways from him. On closer inspection he saw was it was. It was that flower. He knelt down and plucked it from the ground. It was not just any flower. The flower was the SAME exact flower he plucked for Aerith before. It was the same flower that her so-called friends incinerated when tried to give it to her. He smiled, remembering how happy she looked when he was about to give it to her. He tucked the flower in his robe. He would give it to her and maybe he would see her smile again.

With that, Demyx turned around and headed for the portal.

**X, X, X,**

Aerith dropped to the ground as another large icicle came hurtling toward her, smashing into a wall and leaving a large hole in it. Aerith's eyes widened as a several large icicles came crashing down from the ceiling at her. She rolled out of the way as fast as she could but one of the icicles snagged the skirt of dress.

Aerith gasped and tried to rip her dress free but it was too late. Vexen was already standing above her, grinning insanely. Aerith tried to kick him again but this time he was ready for her attack. He caught her foot and crushed it in her hand. He pushed down on her with all his weight, his other hand reaching to grab her throat. Instinctively, Aerith bit down on his hand as hard as he could. Vexen smirked at the feeble attempt since he had a glove on. He ripped his hand away and grabbed her throat. Aerith began crying out as her nails clawed violently at Vexen.

"You made this more difficult than it should have been," He said squeezing her tighter. "Your heart belongs to the darkness now."

He let out a laugh at the sheer terror in Aerith's eyes. Aerith freed one of her legs from under Vexen and jammed it strait in his crotch. Vexen's eyes bulged while also losing the grip around Aerith's throat. Yet, Vexen's eyes darkened even more so than possible. His hands created ice shackles that pinned her hands to the floor.

"DIE!" he screamed.

Aerith let out a cry of sheer terror, screaming out the first name that came to her mind for help.

**X, X, X,**

Cloud stood before Castle Oblivion in awe. This castle reminded him of Hollow Bastian's castle, only… brighter. It was white while the castle and Hollow Bastian was dark. Yet, this castle did not seem to radiate a warm feeling. He stared up, wondering if anyone was occupying the castle. Would it be rude if he barged in? He had no idea if Aerith was even here.

He walked around the outer perimeter, scoping the area. Nothing, it was quiet. Cloud wondered if he was even at the right world. It made him angry to think that. Yes, he could travel to other worlds to look for Aerith, but he had been so positive she would be here. Had he been tricked by the darkness? Was he now being led around? Cloud growled, feeling his anger grow inside him.

What if he let the darkness corrupt him? What if he already lost Aerith to the darkness? The painful thoughts brought up a dark aura around Cloud. How could he ever be allowed to bask in Aerith's light when he himself was weak and a failure? How could she ever forgive him?

As Cloud felt the sadness burn inside him, he heard a scream.

"_CLOUD_!"

His blue eyes flashed up. The voice, it was Aerith's voice! Cloud stretched out his wing and launched himself into the air. He burst through a castle window from where the voice came from, sword in hand.

On the ground, Aerith was struggling to breathe. Vexen, upon hearing the window shattering turned around. The moment Cloud saw the horrific image, his mind shut down and his eyes were blazing with anger. Cloud went berserk as he flew at Vexen with no warning. He slashed at Vexen, throwing him off Aerith.

Aerith looked up at Cloud, frightened and still pinned to the ground. Cloud cut through the icicles pinning her down, setting her free. Cloud stared at the frightened girl. He found her. He FINALLY found her. Now he could take her home where she would safe.

Cloud reached down to pick her up, when an icicle shot out at him, grazing his shoulder. Cloud's eyes snapped to see Vexen with his shield in hand. Cloud passed over Aerith and flew at Vexen who held up his shield to deflect Cloud's attack. The two men's weapons crashed against one another as they fought. Vexen tried to use his ability to manipulate ice to his advantage but Cloud's relentless onslaught proved too much to handle and to use magic simultaneously.

Aerith got up, staring at Cloud. Questions plagued her mind of how exactly did he find her. The flower girl feared for his safety. She tried to stand but found her throbbing foot too much. She let out a whimper, realizing she would need to heal herself. As she began to summon her magic, Vexen who was on the defensive got an idea. He jumped back and summoned his magic to attack Aerith.

Seeing the ice magic flying towards her, Aerith threw her hands in front of her, preparing for the hit but instead Cloud jumped in the way. He used his body to shield the girl, allowing the icicles to slice him up. Blood spurted from his wounds. Blood splattered on the ground and showered Aerith's arms and torso. Cloud's blue eyes stared dangerously at Vexen.

"Cloud…" Aerith cried softly. Her hands trembled from the sight and feel of sticky blood on her. Yet, her eyes stared at the horrific sight of Cloud with such injuries. Cloud could not even feel the pain from his wounds. No, the haze of anger at this Nobody who tried to harm Aerith was enough to make the pain seem like an annoying poke.

Cloud flew at Vexen and sent him flying. Vexen skidded across the ground from the attack. However, he could not recover before Cloud sent a wave of energy at the nobody sending him crashing hard through a wall. Debris fell over Vexen's unconscious body. The blonde spiky haired man turned to Aerith, breathing heavily. His wounds were deep and his body was staggering to remain upright.

He stumbled toward the flower girl. Aerith's emerald eyes filled with tears. She got up and wobbled to him, ignoring the pain her foot. She did not care. Somehow, someway, Cloud had found her. Ever since she had been here, she hoped that she would be able to see him and her friends again. Now she could go home and everything could go back to normal.

Aerith reached out her hand to Cloud as they neared one another. Cloud reached his to take her hand. With fingertips near touching, the two did not see a large wave of water hurtling toward them. The water split the two apart. Aerith and Cloud looked to the side to see Demyx glaring at them.

"You…" Cloud seethed.

"You just don't know when to quit?" Demyx said his sitar already in hand. "I said I would protect her!"

Demyx strummed his sitar, causing a wave to form around him. He went surging toward Cloud, hitting him hard, strait in the chest. Aerith screamed as the spiky blonde haired man hit a wall. Aerith wanted to run to him, but Demyx was standing in front of her now, blocking her path. Cloud got up slowly; the battle with Vexen took its toll on the swordsman.

"Demyx please stop!" Aerith pleaded.

The Melodious Nocturne ignored her pleas and charged at Cloud, sending wave after wave of water at him. Cloud was being tossed every which way by Demyx. Aerith watched in horror, tears pouring out her eyes. After a powerful wave hit Cloud again, Demyx jumped back, landing near Aerith. Blood dripped from nearly ever part of Cloud's body. He choked out blood, throwing it up.

Aerith stared at him as he looked back at her. She was shaking her head, tears flowing nonstop. Demyx was not going to stop until he killed Cloud! It did not matter if she begged or pleaded. She tried to rush past him but he caught her with his arm, forcing her back behind him.

"Please…" she cried. "You'll kill him!"

"I said I would protect you." He said calmly, "Even if it means from him."

Aerith opened her mouth, a single word came out that Demyx could not make out. He turned to her forgetting about Cloud momentarily. What did she say? Aerith knew he was asking that, even without actually saying it. She looked him strait in the eyes, with such angry that it surprised the Melodious Nocturne.

"Heartless… you have no heart…"

Demyx stared at her, stunned that after everything he had done she could say that. The words cut him like a knife. He rounded on her, angry.

"I said I would protect you and I have!"

Cloud let out a pathetic laugh. "You almost let her die."

Cloud was slowly getting up, using his buster sword for support. He was using his sword as a crutch and the wall to guide him toward them. Demyx glared him. Without thinking, he let out a stream of water hitting Cloud in the shoulder. Cloud slumped to the ground but found the strength somewhere within to get back up.

"Your_ friend_ over there," Cloud hissed, referring to Vexen, "Nearly killed her. How can you protect someone…"

Another wave of water hit Cloud, this time in the arm. Blood sprayed the floor. Yet, he continued moving toward them.

"When you have no idea what it means to care for someone? You have _no heart _and you're just fooling yourself… into believing that you do."

Demyx eyes narrowed and he twitched his hand. Seven Dancer Nobodies appeared out of nowhere. Aerith pushed passed Demyx, this time making it past him, just as the Dancer nobodies rushed Cloud. Aerith's hand stretched out and a yellow light flashed above Cloud just as the dancer Nobodies threw themselves at him. The Nobodies onslaught made Cloud crash backwards through another window, shattering the glass as he went through with the Nobodies following.

Aerith screamed out for Cloud as she rushed toward the window. She looked out the window to see Cloud fall down the side of the castle. Demyx stared, dumbfounded as he watched Aerith run from him to see if her friend was all right. Demyx stared at her, not sure what to say or do in fact. That is until he heard the sound of something breaking. He looked up and saw a large piece of the ceiling breaking apart… right above Aerith. All the fighting between Cloud and Vexen and Cloud and Demyx caused much damage.

"LOOK OUT!" Demyx shouted.

Aerith looked up in confusion just as the ceiling collapsed. Aerith let out a horrified scream. Demyx rushed forward in blinding speed. He knocked Aerith out of the way and together the two landed hard on the ground as the ceiling broke, smashing against the floor. After the loud crash, Demyx looked up. His body was covering Aerith, protecting her from harm. He let out a laugh as he saw the destruction around him.

"See Aerith, I did protect you. See Aerith… Aerith?"

Demyx looked down to see Aerith, eyes closed, and her head lying on the side. Demyx got up a bit and shook her by the shoulder, thinking that maybe she was in shock.

"Aerith, you're safe…" he said shaking her harder.

However, the girl did not respond. Demyx took her head into his hands, when one of his gloved hands touched something… wet and sticky. He lifted that hand and stared down to see blood on his fingertips. Demyx swallowed hard and gently turned the young girl's head slightly to the side. His stomach churned as he saw a large gash on the side of her head.

She was hurt. _She was_ _hurt_! No, she could not be hurt. He was going to protect her. He did protect her!

Demyx tried to wake Aerith up but it was futile. She was breathing, barely. She was injured gravely and there was NOTHING he could do. He did not have healing powers and neither did anyone he knew. Even if he brought her to one of the other members they would not save her, they would kill her. Demyx clutched her closely, pressing his head to her head. He kissed her softly, wishing it would save her.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Demyx. He looked up and in his panicked state, forgot all about Cloud. Cloud kicked Demyx hard off Aerith. He then slashed at him, hitting him hard. Demyx stumbled back into a pile of debris. He looked up to see Cloud fully healed. Aerith had healed him before the fall, giving him strength back.

"I'm taking her," Cloud said in a threatening voice, "If you ever come near her again I swear I'll _kill _you."

Demyx watched as Cloud carefully gathered the girl in his arms. Cloud kept his eyes on Demyx as a portal of his own opened behind him. He stepped inside the portal with Aerith, lying limp in his arms. Demyx watched as Cloud and Aerith disappeared in the portal. He stared at the beautiful flower girl. He lowered his head, fists clenching tightly.

As he crouched there in the debris, his hand instinctively went to into the folds of his robe, finding the object hidden inside. He pulled out the zinnia flower he plucked earlier. He stared at it before he places his other hand over the petals and crushed them. When he let go the petals scattered to the floor. Staring at the petals he let out a growl. He had no choice. He had to let her go.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **This chapter was long but there is one more left. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Captivity **

**Chapter 10**

**One Year Later…**

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance."

Demyx glared at Sora, Donald and Goofy. Those three troublemakers thought he was weak and Demyx knew very well that he was not. The trio drew their weapons. Demyx grimaced and turned around. He was not in the mood to fight. He wanted to get out of Hollow Bastian.

_I'll kill you._

Those words echoed in his head. They were from a year ago and he could still hear the threat clear as if it was yesterday. He avoided this place like the plague. Yet, now the superiors forced him here to confront Sora. He wondered if that guy was around here. He wondered if _she_ was around here.

Demyx sighed, "I told them they were sending the wrong guy."

Demyx was ignoring the trio behind him who were staring confusingly. Sora was the first one to speak.

"Who is this kook?"

Goofy responded, "Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies."

"Right- no hearts!" Sora said clenching his fist tightly.

Demyx's ears perked up at the last sentence. He turned around to face them, his expression glum.

"Oh we do to have hearts! Don't be mad…"

"You can't trick us!" Donald shot back.

Demyx turned his back to them. His hand began to twitch. In his head, his memories were rolling through his mind showing him each incident with her. Her voice, her beautiful voice was always conveying emotion. Happiness, anger, sadness, fear and he heard each one in his head.

"_If you don't mind… will you get off my flowers_?"

"_Stop it! You're a liar_!"

"_You know, this zinnia means_ _thoughts of an absent friend_."

"_You can't be a friend! You have no heart!"_

"_Will you play your sitar for me?"_

"_Heartless… you have no heart…"_

"_You know, I'm glad to have met you_."

Demyx snapped. He turned around his eyes narrowing at Sora as he pointed to him. His playful easygoing demeanor vanished. He did have a heart. If he did not he would not have cared so much. He opened his mouth and two words came out in a dark and dangerous tone.

"Silence, traitor!"

Sora gasped, unable to believe such a person could become so serious and even scary. Water began to rise into the air above Demyx. He lifted his hand to where the water was forming above him and it became a large ball of water before transforming into his sitar. Demyx swung it around in the air as he brought it down in his hand. He glared at Sora, pointing at him again.

**X, X, X,**

Nobodies were attacking Hollow Bastian. The restoration committee rushed out heading for the gate that would lead to the rocky canyon around the city. Leon was ahead of the pack as he slashed through a group of nobodies who made it past the gate. Behind him, Yuffie was jumping in the air sending her shurikan at a group that appeared behind Leon. He looked back at Yuffie, giving her a silent thank you for watching his back.

Aerith was rushing out after them, determined to help them. Before she could make it too far a hand reached out, grabbing her arm. Aerith gasped, looking back to see Cloud restraining her. Aerith tried to tug herself free but Cloud refused to let go.

"Cloud, let go of me. I have to go help!"

He refused to let go. Aerith stared at him, wanting an answer for his resistance.

"I don't want you out there." He said finally. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

He meant to add "again" but he could not gather the courage to finish his sentence. Aerith's gaze softened at him.

"Cloud I'm not weak."

"Aerith…" Cloud breathed.

Aerith smiled and touched his hand. She was grateful he cared about her. She was grateful all her friends cared about her. Yet, she was not weak and she wanted to prove she could take care of herself.

"I promise I'll be careful." She guaranteed

**X, X, X,**

Sora breathed heavily. Demyx had been a formable foe. He had completely changed from what Sora initially though he was. It was almost as if Demyx was possessed. Had Donald and Goofy not been there to back him up, he was sure that the nobody would have crushed him. His attacks were swift like a raging river and just as dangerous. Sora stood side by side with Goofy and Donald, staring at Demyx.

He watched as the Nobody stumbled backwards. He fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. His sitar vanished like a bubble being popped. Demyx got up gasping, placing his hands to the side of his head. He lost…. HE LOST!

It was unbelievable. How could he lose? Why did he lose? Demyx looked up at the skies before screaming out.

"NO WAY!"

Dying, he was dying. Demyx could not stop it. He was going to die. He closed his eyes; the pain he was feeling was unbearable. Pain, anger, sadness… he felt them he knew he did. He was not lying to himself. He felt these emotions before. He felt them with _her_.

His voice echoed his lament throughout the area. His body began to evaporate into black shadows rising into the air. Demyx fell back to the ground with no more energy left in him. Then suddenly, water surrounded him.

_Funny… to think this is where I would die. Too bad I couldn't see her one more time…_

Demyx's voice let out another painful moan before he disappeared, forever.

Nearing the gates to where the Nobodies were trying to enter, Aerith heard a soft scream rumbling past her. She stopped short as he friends continued through the gates. She looked up at the sky and suddenly felt sad. Yet, she did not know why.

**X, X, X, **

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked, noticing Cloud was looking down at Sora.

"Uhh..." said Sora, trying to think of an excuse.

Aerith walked past the younger boy and toward Cloud. Cloud began to walk away not wanting to face Aerith.

"It's nothing." Cloud lied, badly.

Aerith looked at him. "Hmmm...?"

Aerith was not going to let Cloud off that easily. She stared him down in such a way that made Cloud spill his guts.

"I don't want you involved."

Aerith frowned. "You mean you don't want me there when you go away again?

Cloud had left her and their friends before. She did not want Cloud to leave. Cloud could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. She did not want to lose him. How could he blame her? He did not want to lose her either. She meant so much to him and he meant so much to her.

"I just - Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back."

"Do you mean it?"

Cloud looked away, "Yeah."

"See? You don't look so sure."

Aerith could tell Cloud was unsure. How could he be sure of anything? Yet, she knew this was something Cloud had to do. His light depended on it.

"Well, okay, I understand. Go - get things settled."

"Huh?"

Cloud expected Aerith to stop him, as everyone did. Aerith was different. She understood more than anyone did. She knew that Cloud had to face Sephiroth. Cloud did not know how to make things better or at least reassure Aerith that he would one day come back to her.

Regardless, Aerith smiled at him.

"No matter how far away you are... once you find your light... I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right?"

She sounded so sure and yet he could not.

"I suppose." He replied lamely.

"So I'll stay here - and I'll cheer for you - Okay, Cloud?"

"Okay…"

Aerith watched Cloud walk away. She was not afraid of losing him. He was strong, stronger than he realized. She knew it because he walked both sides, light and dark. Even when the darkness threatened to overtake him, he always found his way back to the light. She smiled as she watched him go. She would wait for him, no matter how long it took him to come back.

**X, X, X,**

**Some time later… **

Aerith walked quietly through the streets of Radiant Garden, the true name of her home world. She spent several hours at the spot where Cloud was last seen during his fight with Sephiroth. She went there everyday and stayed there for hours. She would wait there, hoping. She looked at the sky. It was cloudy today. It had been very cloudy for the last few days, but no rain. When was it going to rain?

Aerith sighed softly. Radiant Garden, despite the name no flowers grew in the town. She wondered if it was because of the nobody and heartless attack. It happened a while ago and now the worlds were at peace. No heartless, no nobodies, nothing everything was just peaceful now. She wonder when the flowers would return. Just then, she thought of something.

Ever since the heartless and nobodies came, she had completely forgotten about her secret garden. She wondered if her flowers were even still alive. She changed her direction to head for her secret place.

As she headed toward that place, she wondered why she forgot so easily about the place. It was almost as if she did not want to go there anymore. Maybe it was because she found out Cloud turned to the darkness again there. Aerith grimaced. Maybe it was all her fault for his leaving. Had she not been…

The flower girl shook her head. Cloud would never want her to blame herself and she never wanted him to blame himself. Whom should they blame? Did they have anyone to blame?

She could blame _him_.

She had forgotten about him. After Cloud saved her, her friends kept her under close watch. However, now they were lenient and let her go off alone. He never came back for her. She wondered why he let her go after he had been so insistent of not losing her. Then she wondered something else. How could she forget about him after what he did?

He had kidnapped her and kept her captive in a castle on another world. She was kept in his room, a cell that she could escape from but would not necessarily want to. Aerith had been in so much danger there and yet, she remembered what else happened, despite the danger. He had kissed her, something she had yet to share with someone else. Aerith thought at sometime he was different from the other nobodies but her mind changed the last day she was there. He would have killed Cloud to keep her there. She begged him not to hurt Cloud yet he ignored her pleas. It was then Aerith knew he would never change.

_Still, why did he let her go?_

Aerith arrived at the church. It seemed the same on the outside. She wondered if her flowers were dead on the inside. She walked up the broken stone steps and toward the door. She pushed the heavy door open, shutting her eyes in the process. Preparing for the worst, Aerith took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

She expected dead and wilted flowers. She expected weeds all over the place. She expected anything but what she saw. What she saw was… beautiful.

The flowers were alive and in full bloom, looking even better than the last time she had been here. She spun around, taking everything in. She smiled at how beautiful everything looked. As she turned around, she faced strait ahead of her. Her eyes widened. In the center of the church, the largest flower patch was. Something flickered in her memory.

"_Oh!" Aerith gasped rushing to his side. "Are you hurt?"_

_He groaned._

"_Ah, the seeds I spilled them everywhere."_

_He began to pick them up and tossing them in the basket not wanting to lose a single one. Aerith giggled slightly causing the blonde-haired man to raise an eyebrow to her._

"_Well, this will be interesting all my seeds are mixed up now."_

"_Is that bad?"_

"_Well I had about ten different types of seeds in there." She said helping him pick up her seeds._

"_I can separate them for you." He offered._

"_No, it's alright really." She said. "It'll just be a little less neat."_

"_I wonder how they'll grow." Aerith smirked. "This will be interesting."_

"_How long will that take?" he asked._

"_Oh a really long time… months maybe."_

"_Months," he whined. "Can't you just water them more so they grow faster?"_

"_Unfortunately if we water them too much they'll die."_

True enough the flowers grew. Most of the flowers were next to a different one. However, she ignored most of the flowers in the patch. It was the centermost flowers that caught her eye. In the center of the patch was the only flower of its kind in a patch. It was a dome shaped, multicolored flower. It was a zinnia flower which was surprisingly surrounded by calla lilies. Another memory flickered in her head.

"_Here, I got this for you," He said. "It's nothing special but… I wanted to say sorry for messing up your seeds."_

"_Wow, what a pretty zinnia!" she whispered._

"_Do you like it?" He asked._

"_It's beautiful," she replied. "You know, this zinnia means _**_thoughts of an absent friend_**_."_

Then…

"_Why are you acting like this?" Aerith asked._

"_Because, you are my friend." He said. "And I want you to always smile."_

Aerith stared at the zinnia surrounded by the calla lilies. Without a thought in her head, she approached the flower, pushing past the flowers surrounding it. Her slender fingers reached out and touched the waxy petals; a twinge of pain flew through her. Then suddenly she felt something fall on her face. Aerith looked up and saw the raindrops falling from the holes in the ceiling.

The clouds finally let the rain go. Closing her eyes, Aerith knelt down to the ground in front of the zinnia, ignoring the fact that she was crushing the beautiful callas. Her eyes opened half way before she bent her head and kissed the petal of the flower. She opened her eyes fully, feeling the rain run down her face. The droplets slid down the curves of her face, over her nose and down her lips.

She held her hand out. The droplets hit her hand ands slid down her smooth skin. She could almost hear that hauntingly beautiful melody playing as the rain flowed down, washing over her. The flower girl pressed her lips together, stifling a noise from deep within her. She plucked the zinnia and held it close to her chest. Inhaling the sweet scent, Aerith exhaled a sob.

_"Don't cry," he whispered._

She knew then, whenever it rained, she would remember him.

**_The End_**

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **That's it! The story is finished. I was not going to change the story from how the game KH2 ended. Demyx died, Cloud left and Aerith is all alone. This is probably the longest crack pairing story I ever made and I thank you all for reading it.

Princess~


End file.
